


LO QUE VIO...

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: Algo impactante estaba ocurriendo (NaruSasu/MenChara)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Lo que vio... Charasuke

**_Charasuke_ **

La primera vez que Charasuke había visto a Sasuke, su primo, en actitud cariñosa había sido cuando ambos tenian seis años. Y quizás, fue por la inocencia característica de esa edad que no malinterpretó el hecho de que Uzumaki Naruto, el eterno amigo/rival de su primo, agarrara a Sasuke del brazo en medio de unas de las muchas peleas estúpidas que tenían durante el recreo, para acercarlo hacia sí estampándole un beso en la boca dejando al otro con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _"A lo mejor así pega él"_ Fue lo que pensó aquella vez, mientras veía a su primo forcejear con el rubio que se negaba a soltarlo, intentando oponerse al contacto. Resistencia la cual solo duró unos segundos porque de alguna forma extraña, cuando menos Charasuke se lo esperó Sasuke estaba abrazando a Naruto, con los ojos fuertemente apretados permitiendo ese beso que no era más que un par de labios tiesos pegados sobre otros igual de tiesos e inmóviles.

El beso más aburrido que pudo presenciar en su vida. Y de hecho lo era, pero lo que hace importante ese beso en sí, es el hecho de que fue el primero y último que vio de Sasuke.

Desde esa ocasión ya habían pasado trece años. Así que era algo importante...

Muy importante.

Pero, a pesar de haber sido testigo de ese hecho destacable en la vida de su primo idéntico, nunca se había preguntado si entre esos dos podría pasar algo más. Porque, estamos hablando de Sasuke, y Sasuke junto a relaciones no iban en la misma oración para nada así que lo dejó pasar.

Hasta que ya resultó ser inevitable.

Charasuke no era la clase de sujeto chismoso que le encantaba meterse en la vida privada de las personas con el fin de darle más emoción a la suya propia.

No, para nada. Él ya tenía la suficiente emoción en su vida como para hacer que los demás quisieran adentrarse a conocer sus oscuros secretos de felicidad infinita y goce permanente.

El hecho de que estuviera tan pendiente de Sasuke últimamente no tenía nada que ver con que hace tiempo que no había podido acostarse con nadie y se la pasaba discutiendo con su único y mejor amigo por temas que le dejaban inquieto toda la semana quitándole las ganas de seguir con su rutina diaria que consistía en: Salir, ligar y disfrutar.

Pff, no, para nada. Solo era repentina curiosidad nada más.

Charasuke aun recordaba bien el día en que mientras él se rendía ante su propia autocompasión solo en la casa de sus tíos había encontrado a Sasuke teniendo una conversación bastante intrigante con su mejor amigo de la infancia que graciosamente era el primo del maldito de su propio mejor amigo. Solo que Naruto no tenía nada de maldito en su ser.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? Acabo de decir que no iré. Zoquete.

— ¡Agh, bastardo! ¡Tú eres el que no está escuchando! ¡Vas a ir...!

—No. No iré.

—Me cago en la... ¡Agh! ¡Eres insoportable!

—Hm.

Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta que los murmullos incomprensibles que se escuchaban desde hace rato se transformaban gradualmente en gritos por parte del escandaloso rubio amigo de su primo, lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza mientras pausaba la película porno, que le robó a alguien sin importancia en secreto, que estos dos iban a destrozar la sala de estar recién remodelada de la casa que su tía con tanto esmero limpiaba todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo, le dio un sorbo a su refresco mirando desinteresadamente los enormes pechos desnudos de la actriz, cuya imagen había quedado congelada en el televisor plasma de la habitación de invitados mientras la casa entera caía en un repentino silencio. Cualquier hombre que estuviera viendo el mismo video que él diría que siente envidia del tipo musculoso, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes hermosos por tener la posibilidad de penetrar a esa mujer de atributos exagerados con su gran e igualmente atractiva polla, pero...

En el caso de Charasuke...

Envidiaba a la mujer, en secreto.

Y luego bajó por las enormes escaleras que te cansaban al subir quedándose en mitad de estas para ver la escena de esos dos.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo ir yo? —Había preguntado el rubio con su voz cansada como si le hubiese estado repitiendo hasta el cansancio la misma pregunta a Sasuke quien no parecía muy feliz que digamos.

Los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido delataban el malestar de su primo frente a un tema que desconocía.

—Tsk. Haz lo que quieras.

— ¡Pero joder, Sasuke! ¡Eres imposible 'ttebayo! ¡Te digo que solo vamos con los chicos a dar una vuelta! —El volumen de Naruto descendió desde aquí— No es como si nos fuéramos a montar una orgia gay o algo por lo que estés preocupado, maldición ¡Aparte te invité y aun así no quieres que vaya!

Charasuke intentó no reírse por las ocurrencias del escandaloso rubio. Le hubiese gustado ir hacia ellos saliendo de su escondite con el propósito de molestar a esos dos pero justo Sasuke se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado delante del rubio para con su voz autoritaria decir algo que Charasuke creyó que solo las novias celosas decían.

—Sal de mi casa.

Apreció como Naruto cambiaba su semblante a uno enojado e igual de molesto que el propio Sasuke para luego responderle con una voz ronca que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo, de gusto.

A Sasuke ni siquiera lo vio inmutarse sin embargo.

—No me iré a ningún lado 'ttebayo.

Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia estiró la mano para empujar por el hombro a Naruto como primera advertencia.

—Dije que te fueras.

Naruto le devolvió el empujón de la misma forma y apretando los dientes respondió.

—Y yo dije que no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Entonces vino la parte divertida (según él) en que esos dos comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente cada vez más fuerte hasta que Sasuke empezó con los golpes que Naruto intentaba detener. Luego las cosas de la sala volaron por todos lados por varios minutos hasta que entre golpes dieron con la cocina donde no supo quién cerró la puerta pero todo se volvió paz mágicamente, otra vez.

Charasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante el dramatismo de la situación y cuando ya creía que debería dignarse a bajar quizás para ordenar un poco el desastre que habían realizado esos dos antes que sus tíos volvieran la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse únicamente para dejar ver a un Naruto y Sasuke muy rojos y jadeantes que se evitaban la mirada.

—Vamos a terminar esto en otro lugar —Fue Naruto el primero en romper el hielo.

Sorpresivamente Sasuke menos enojado que antes respondió casi con gracia.

— ¿Y tú importante salida de amigos?

— ¡A la mierda tengo cosas importantes que hacer contigo, bastardo!

Acto seguido dos personas salieron de la casa y una de ellas no volvió hasta el día siguiente durante el desayuno evitando a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

Él que se había pasado la noche entre ordenando y siguiendo con su peliculilla que no era tan buena como le habían dicho que lo era, no pudo evitar seguirle a su habitación para molestarlo pero fue cruelmente sacado por su primo que le cerró la puerta en la cara con un potente _"¡DEJAME EN PAZ!"_ de fondo.

Nuevamente solo se rió de la situación, porque ¿Qué más podía hacer? Fue luego de semanas en las que una noche de desvelo producto de una nueva discusión con el maldito de Menma que tenía por el celular que se puso a analizar detenidamente lo que había presenciado sus perfectos y hermosos ojos cayendo en cuenta que algo ahí era sospechoso. Demasiado.

Desde ese entonces que no podía evitar ir a meterse a la casa de su primo (y no porque estuviera huyendo de Menma como Sasuke le insistía en que lo hacía) para ser testigo de muchos más acontecimientos similares y otros demasiados sorprendentes. Como ahora mismo por ejemplo.

—Entonces, ¿Ese chupón? —Insistió en el tema haciendo que Sasuke le lanzara una mirada matadora— ¡Ay! Juro que no diré nada.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya te dije que me picó...

—Una caliente boca que sensualmente se posicionó en tu cuello succionando con más ganas que las que debería —Completó interrumpiéndole cansado de la excusa del mosquito.

—Nada de eso, estúpido.

—Ains Sasuke, por Dios el sexo es algo normal. Anda cuéntame ¿Quién fue, cómo fue y qué tan rico fue?

El sonrojo tenue que adquirieron las mejillas de su primo le causaron una sensación de _level up_ pues ¿Quién más haría sonrojar a Sasuke de esa manera? Bueno, quizás Naruto...

Aun así el bastado seguía sin decir nada al respecto ¡Por Dios! Estaban solos en la casa podían hablar de lo que quisieran sin problemas, así que sin quitar el dedo del reglón siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Me das siquiera una pista?

Sasuke abrió la boca y él estúpidamente creyó que ahora sí tendría respuesta pero esos labios crueles igual que su dueño solo dijeron algo que le hirió profundamente.

— ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote en mi casa toda la vida o qué?

— ¡Que no me estoy escondiendo!

—Entonces ¿Qué hiciste la semana anterior para que esta te la pases invadiendo mi privacidad otra vez?

¿Qué que había hecho la semana anterior? Ahora era él el sonrojado.

—Nada, metiche.

No había hecho nada. Que Menma le haya estampado brutalmente en la pared más cercana de su casa mientras discutían y de paso le metiera la lengua hasta la garganta sin duda era nada.

Despabiló justo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un cansado Itachi que saludándolos a ambos obtuvo la atención de Sasuke arruinando su interesante conversación.

Frunció el ceño inconforme y herido en el orgullo se levantó de la mesa de la cocina en donde antes tomaba café con su primo pensando seriamente en irse ya a su casa, porque era obvio que Sasuke quería puro correrlo de ahí. No le quedaba de otra en realidad.

Se despidió entonces ignorando el hecho que tenía el celular cargando en modo avión al lado de la tostadora.

Caminó largo rato a paso lento sin importarle que hubiese un frio de mierda afuera porque en realidad no tenía apuros en volver a su departamento en el que vivía solo desde que le dijo a su madre que quería independizarse y nadie lo detuvo. Aparte tenia cosas que pensar, como por ejemplo el chupón de Sasuke.

Inmediatamente se preguntó quién podría ser aquel bicharraco que "picó" a su primo el pesado, pero la respuesta siempre seguía siendo la misma: Naruto. Es que Sasuke no se juntaba con nadie más a decir verdad, el rubio por años era la única persona con la que Sasuke se sentía cómodo respirando el mismo aire.

En eso estaba cuando se percató que llegó a su casa y subiendo las escaleras con pesadez se dirigió a su puerta correspondiente encontrándose con la nada agradable sorpresa de que alguien le estaba esperando con una expresión muy enojada que le anticipaba que bien parado no saldría de ahí.

Bien parado no, pero cojeando tal vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó enojado a Menma que tiró el cigarrillo que fumaba como si el pasillo fuera un lugar abierto al suelo.

El nombrado se acercó hacia él a paso lento y duro haciéndole estremecer por dentro.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que hago acá?

El aliento caliente chocando contra su rostro le hizo pestañear.

—No sé por eso te pregun...

Él nunca pero nunca era capaz de prever los movimientos de Menma, mucho menos cuando este lo estampaba contra la pared arrinconándolo para luego besarlo como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses. Forcejó un poco para quitárselo de encima pero en medio de un gruñido que soltó él mismo mientras intentaba gritarle que lo dejara terminó por corresponder la caricia que duró un buen rato porque joder, Menma besaba rico.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Charasuke tosió como estúpido pues se había atragantado con su propia saliva por lo sorpresivo que resultaba ser el asunto.

Intentó articular alguna mentira que lo ayudara a salir de esa situación, una oración, una palabra, una consonante, ¡Lo que fuera! Pero nada pudo ocurrírsele porque el maldito de Menma lo miraba de una forma descaradamente excitante.

—Oh joder, ya no quiero hablar más contigo —Se quejó sintiendo la frustración crecerle aún más que antes. Chasqueó la lengua y de un movimiento rápido agarró a Menma por el cuello de la camisa para de forma demandante y casi histérica soltar lo que hace días tenía ganas de decirle al muy desgraciado— ¡SI VAMOS A COGER QUE SEA YA, CON UN DEMONIO!

A Charasuke no le importó que después de eso se quedara sin puerta producto de la potente patada que Menma le dejó a esta, sin ropa porque Menma se la quitó tirándola desconsideradamente encima de la pecera que tenía en la sala de estar y sin mesa en donde comer, ¿Cómo podría quejarse de esas pequeñeces? No podía, no con Menma follándolo por atrás con esas ganas que le hacían gritar extasiado haciéndole olvidar cualquier pensamiento que no fuera su atractivo amigo y el maravilloso pene de este.

Por lo menos su cabeza quedó en paz luego de eso.

Lástima que tuviera la mala costumbre de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez cuando menos debería hacerlo.

— ¿Te has preguntado por qué Sasuke y Naruto se llevan tan bien? —Le preguntó de improviso al chico que usaba de almohada mientras le mordía juguetonamente el cuello para que le prestara atención. Menma lo ignoró, concentradísimo en su celular— Hey, te estoy hablando, tómame en cuenta —Insistió Charasuke queriendo quitarle el maldito aparato.

—Llevamos como tres horas juntos, déjame tomar un descanso de ti, Charasuke —Se quejó Menma sin dejar de leer los enormes párrafos que Naruto le enviaba de mensajes.

—Pero Menma~ es importante en mi vida, he notado que esos dos últimamente están muy extraños.

—Usa la cabeza un poco más, joder.

Bufó e hizo un mohín antes de separarse de su acompañante para sentarse sobre la cama de brazos cruzados luciendo molesto, ¿Qué usara más la cabeza? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Al parecer había algo que estaba pasando por alto y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que averiguara qué era ese algo.

Nunca pensó que su respuesta llegaría varios días después.

Charasuke no podía dejar de apreciar el camino que recorría la mano de Naruto sobre el muslo de Sasuke deteniéndose siempre a una distancia prudente de su entrepierna. Lo que le llamaba la atención no era ese gesto "amistoso" sino que la actitud relajada de su primo, sentado muy cerca de Naruto, lo suficiente como para que sus hombros se tocaran mientras fingía ver la película para la cual se habían reunido. Sasuke siempre había sido muy dramático cuando se trataba de su espacio personal, así que era muy, pero muuuy, sospechoso.

Él se dedicaba a verlos parado desde la puerta de la cocina con la bandeja de bocadillos en las manos. No quería entrar todavía porque sentía que podría arruinar su oportunidad de descubrir aquello que tenía a esos dos tan cercanos últimamente.

Lástima que la nalgada que le soltó de pronto Menma desde atrás metiera el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de ambos que se separaron de inmediato arruinando su perfecta oportunidad.

—Muévete, tengo hambre —Se quejó Menma saliendo de la cocina, en la que había entrado siguiéndolo momentos antes, para luego sentarse al lado de Naruto.

Se quejó por lo bajo y no le quedó de otra que sentarse en el espacio disponible al lado de su primo pese a que Menma le había dejado un visible hueco a su lado.

— ¿Ustedes dos se traen algo? —Preguntó de pronto Sasuke, tan directo como a él le gustaría serlo.

Pestañeó sorprendido por esa pregunta repentina.

— ¿Cómo que algo?

—Yo también tengo esa duda, 'ttebayo.

Buscó a Menma con la mirada buscando ayuda pero este solo bebía de su cerveza despreocupado. el muy maldito.

—Es obvio que están en una rela-

No sabía por qué y qué quería conseguir con eso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta le había quitado la lata de cerveza a Menma para lanzarle lo que quedaba del contenido a Sasuke mojándolo para acallarlo.

Mala idea.

Muy mala idea.

—Agradece que no te la metió en el culo —Comentó Menma echado cómodamente en el sofá— Aunque hubiera sido mejor para mí, así no tendría que preocuparme por lubricarte luego.

— ¡Menma! —Se quejó soltándole un golpe en el brazo con la mano que no sostenía la bolsa de hielo que presionaba contra su frente. Literal, Sasuke le había lanzado la lata de vuelta como si fuera un arma ninja— Esto es grave, tonto. No puedo salir a la calle con un moretón, arruinará mi imagen.

— ¿Yo igual arruino tu imagen? Por eso no quisiste responderle al Uchiha.

Parecía que le acababan de dar una bofetada por la forma brusca en que se volteó a mirarlo. El ceño fruncido del Namikaze le dejó en claro que este estaba molesto.

—Oh... —Exclamó sin saber que decir, un tanto arrepentido y el otro tanto muy divertido. Es que jamás había visto a Menma comportarse así— Que yo sepa no somos pareja.

—Charasuke —Advirtió Menma con un tono peligroso que le gustaba.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado una propuesta de tu parte. ¿O estás esperando que yo lo haga?

Y ahí venia la consecuencia después de la advertencia. Menma lo obligó a levantarse jalándolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

—Ouch, ¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa —Respondió el rubio caminando hacia la puerta— Tengo una propuesta que escribirte en mi polla.

Inmediatamente soltó una risita emocionado.

— ¿Y te tengo que dar mi respuesta de forma oral o...—Su voz murió apenas Menma abrió la puerta de entrada dejando a la vista un cuadro demasiado impactante y difícil de asimilar.

Sasuke, seguido de Naruto, que había salido segundos después de golpearlo con la lata de cerveza al jardín delantero para "tranquilizarse", seguía allí con el rubio...

Besándose.

Y ese beso no se parecía en nada al que había presenciado cuando eran más pequeños. Estaba seguro de ello.

Casi se sentía como un niño que descubre a sus padres haciendo cosas de adultos por lo traumático que parecía el asunto.

—Son muy buenos amigos —Comentó Menma en voz baja, claramente burlándose de él por no haberse dado cuenta de la cosa más evidente del mundo.

Y Charasuke lo entendía. De pronto todo tenía sentido en su rompecabezas mental. Esas miradas, esos toques, ¡ESOS CHUPETONES! La respuesta siempre había estado delante de sus ojos.

Literal, delante de sus ojos.

— ¿Podemos aplaudirles? —Preguntó a Menma que se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

El sonido de sus palmas chocando entre si y los gritos de la pareja avergonzada intentando explicar la situación le dieron un toque especial a su descubrimiento.

Ah, tendría que buscarse un pasatiempo nuevo.


	2. Lo que vio... Naruto

Naruto creía haber descubierto un secreto inquietante.

Nunca antes había visto a su primo Menma tan concentrado en su vida como en ese momento.

Naruto no entendía qué tenía de malo Charasuke en la cara para que su primo lo estuviese mirando de esa manera tan intensa en secreto cada vez que se reunían a pasar el rato.

Y es que eso no era lo único extraño que había notado en Menma. La reciente cercanía entre su primo y el de Sasuke era casi preocupante, sobre todo cuando Charasuke le sonreía a Menma de vez en cuando de una manera juguetona que solo creía que hacía con las chicas con las que coqueteaba.

Menma se había vuelto tan misterioso y discreto en sus asuntos que a Naruto le impresionaba haberlo descubierto con la mirada fija en la boca de Charasuke cuya lengua salía de vez en cuando para saborear el helado que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Esa mirada de ojos azules siempre sombría y desinteresada brillaba con intensidad cada vez que la paleta helada entraba casi por completo en la cavidad bucal de Charasuke. Ahí es cuando Naruto se preocupaba de que Menma tuviese alguna infección a la garganta porque parecía que estaba acumulando saliva demasiado rápido haciéndole tragar duro.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? —Reconoció el tono enojado de Sasuke en su pregunta.

—A Menma, 'ttebayo —Respondió de inmediato dejando de lado la observación a su primo para concentrarse en el chico que le gustaba sentado a su lado y con el cual acababa de iniciar una relación hace días.

—Hm —A Sasuke no pareció convencerle su respuesta sincera— ¿Seguro que no es a Charasuke a quien miras?

Naruto sonrió de inmediato al notar los celos entre líneas haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara por sentirse expuesto.

—Tsk. Olvídalo.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó tomándole del brazo para impedir que se levantara del sofá en el que estaban sentados a metros de sus primos que decidieron irse al comedor de la cocina abierta de la casa de Charasuke.

—Cállate, no digas nada.

Pero por supuesto que iba a sí iba a decir algo— El único que me gusta eres tú, 'ttebayo.

—Te dije que te callaras, maldición —Replicó el Uchiha frustrado.

Supo que la vergüenza de Sasuke era mayor a su enojo porque este no impedía el agarre que ponía en su brazo, el cual suavizó. Su mano se deslizó desde el codo hasta los dedos que acarició sutilmente antes de entrelazarlos con los suyos en una caricia reconfortante que su novio permitió sin chistar.

Ah, sentía una dicha cada vez que acariciaba alguna parte de Sasuke después de haberlo estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Aún no entendía como ambos podían pasar del caos a la tranquilidad de un momento a otro producto de sus personalidades tan diferentes pero compatibles entre sí.

—Sasuke —Tenía toda la intensión de disipar cualquier rastro de enojo que quedara en esa cabecita complicada del Uchiha pero apenas había abierto la boca para hablar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la mesa de la cocina llamó su atención.

En ese instante Menma se levantó de la silla del comedor para ir hacia la puerta de entrada con los puños apretados dando un portazo que remeció el cuadro colgado al lado de la puerta al salir. Charasuke había dejado de comer su helado y ahora se relamía las gotas que habían ensuciado sus dedos sin inmutarse por la reacción el otro.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

La sonrisa que dibujaron los labios del moreno segundos después le dieron la sensación de haberse perdido de algo grande.

Sasuke decidió en ese momento que ya era hora de irse por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar qué había pasado allí exactamente.

Como él no era la clase de persona que le gustaba darle muchas vueltas a los asuntos, decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con la mudanza? —Preguntó Sasuke al salir del departamento de Charasuke.

Animado por la oscuridad en las calles buscó la mano del Uchiha para tomarla discretamente antes de responderle.

— ¡Ya casi acabamos 'ttebayo! —Respondió recordando que llevaba un par de días empacando sus pertenencias.

Naruto agradecía que sus padres siempre le dieran su apoyo incondicional en cualquier cosa, de lo contrario no habría sido fácil encontrar un departamento que estuviera cerca de la universidad, y al mismo tiempo, cerca de su novio.

—Charasuke mencionó algo de que Menma viviría contigo.

Ups.

—Pues...—Dudó un poco en continuar con lo que iba a decir. Sobre todo porque Sasuke comenzaba a apretarle la mano— Él fue quien encontró el lugar y a mi madre le gustó la idea de que no viviera solo aun ¡Dijo que podría quemar la casa si nadie me supervisaba!

No necesitaba el silencio de Sasuke para saber que a este no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener a alguien más con quien compartiera espacio ahora que por fin podían estar juntos todo lo que quisieran.

Demonios, no quería volver a esos días en los que solo podía compartir con Sasuke por medio de una pantalla de celular dado a la distancia entre ambos.

—Pero —Se atrevió a añadir — Si quieres ir a quedarte un día de estos, puedo sobornarlo para que nos deje a solas 'ttebayo. De seguro no le molestaría quedarse con Charasuke una noche —De repente el recuerdo de su primo saliendo enojado del departamento del Uchiha llegó a su cabeza— Aunque parece que esos dos están peleados.

—No, no lo están —Aseguró su novio más convencido de lo normal.

Él simplemente arqueó una ceja curioso pero Sasuke retomó el tema de la mudanza hasta que ambos tuvieron que despedirse.

Ese día cenó un ramen de edición limitada que le había enviado su madre y se arropó cómodamente en la cama de la habitación de invitados del viejo amigo de su padre, Jiraya, quedándose dormido después de enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches a Sasuke.

El día de la mudanza llegó tan rápido como lo había sido su estadía en casa de Jiraya.

Pensó que sería algo divertido, cansador pero divertido. La idea de iniciar nuevos ciclos en su vida le ponía de excelente humor, sobretodo sabiendo que sus amigos cercanos se sentían de la misma forma, ya que apenas se enteraron de que se mudaba comenzaron a organizar una salida para festejar la ocasión.

Si, pensó que sería divertido...

Hasta que se topó con un Menma que pateaba las enormes cajas con sus pertenencias como si fueran cosas sin importancia.

Respingó cuando escuchó el ruido de loza quebrándose en uno de los arrebatos de su primo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, idiota?!

—Cierra la boca, tarado.

— ¡Agh! ¡Por tu culpa nos llevará más tiempo ordenar todo esto, 'ttebayo!

Una de las cejas de Menma se alzó interrogante— ¿Pensabas en ordenar?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que...

—No —Respondió con sinceridad rascándose la mejilla con el dedo avergonzado.

—Entonces no molestes —Fue la clara advertencia de Menma antes de seguir desempacando como la persona bruta que era.

Naruto estaba a nada de ir a meterse a la "habitación del caos" en donde se había encerrado su primo para darle una de sus charlas motivadoras buscando ayudarlo con lo que sea que lo tuviera tan enojado últimamente porque no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero el celular abandonado de este vibrando sobre la madera del suelo parecía más tentador que su plan.

Sacudió la cabeza ¡No! ¡No podía meterse en los asuntos de Menma! Dejó que el celular vibrara e intentó seguir en lo suyo pero el aparato resultó ser imposible de ignorar. La persona que enviaba todos esos mensajes parecía necesitar de atención con urgencia por lo que se preocupó un poco.

 _"Debe ser algo grave"_ Pensó sin asociar el enojo inexplicable de Menma con todos esos mensajes y llamadas entrantes.

Tomó el celular después de comprobar que este no dejaría de vibrar por más que lo ignorara notando que estaba desbloqueado.

**-Tienes 21 mensajes nuevos de Charasuke-**

Observó la puerta cerrada de la habitación y luego el celular varias veces.

— ¿Debería 'ttebayo?

Respondiéndose a si mismo apretó la burbuja del chat correspondiente al Uchiha.

 **Charasuke 13:53.  
** Contesta.

 **Charasuke 14:00.  
** ¿Me estas ignorando? ¡¿Es en serio?!

 **Charasuke 14:05.  
** Soy yo el que debería estar enojado...

 **Charasuke 14:20.  
** Menma...

 **Charasuke 14:22.  
** Esto es difícil.

 **Charasuke 14:38.  
** ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La clara voz enojada de Menma a sus espaldas le hizo respingar asustado. Casi se le cae el celular de la impresión.

De un manotazo su primo le arrebató el aparato para leer por su cuenta todos esos mensajes.

Naruto no supo interpretar la expresión en el rostro de su primo por lo que terminó por posar una mano en su hombro preocupado.

— ¿Te peleaste con Charasuke?

—Ese idiota es el único que pelea —Respondió guardando el celular en sus bolsillos— Que no esté actuando como víctima ahora.

Entonces había tenido razón desde el comienzo ¡¿Por qué Sasuke le contradijo entonces?!

—Menma, ¿Pasó algo con Charasuke? —Se atrevió a repetir poco importándole la mirada de pocos amigos de su primo— ¡Desde hace días que andas raro 'ttebayo!

—Eso a ti no te importa.

Bufó. Su primo era imposible a veces. No dudaba en que Charasuke tuviera sus buenas razones para estar enojado con Menma, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando para arreglar las cosas con este?

No lo entendía. A veces la diferencia de personalidades entre Sasuke y Chara, sobre todo porque los Uchihas se veían prácticamente iguales a simple vista.

Cuando Sasuke se enojaba no le enviaba mensajes y mucho menos lo llamaba, sino que era él mismo quien debía hacerlo para disculparse. Al parecer Charasuke funcionaba al revés.

Menma volvió a encerrarse en su habitación sin decir ni media palabra. Por su parte, no le quedó de otra que desempacar en medio del ambiente tenso que parecía invadir de pronto el lugar.

Creyó que las cosas mejorarían a medida que pasaban los días. Ya se habían instalado por completo para entonces y los amigos de ambos no paraban de enviar mensajes invitándolos a festejar la mudanza.

—No voy a ir.

Ahora de pronto era él quien parecía estar metido en un problema que incluía a uno de los primos Uchihas.

—Pero, ¡Sasuke! ¡Tú nunca sales, deberías socializar más! —Y ese fue su estúpido intento por convencer a su asocial pareja para que saliera a festejar con él.

—Acabas de mudarte hace unos días, tus amigos deberían ser más considerados y dejarte descansar.

— ¿Y eso qué 'ttebayo? ¡No necesito descansar más! ¡Anda!

— ¿Me estas escuchando? Acabo de decir que no iré. Zoquete.

Sinceramente, así como Sasuke era capaz de despertar un montón de emociones agradables en él, también tenía esa capacidad para hacerlo enojar como nadie podía hacerlo y para cuando ya se había dado cuenta estaban alzando la voz y lanzándose un par de cosas de la sala del Uchiha.

Tenía que terminar con eso.

Como pudo lo jaló hacia la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de él arrinconándolo en el fregadero.

—Suelta el tostador, Sasuke —Pidió un poco asustado al percatarse que el moreno estiraba la mano para alcanzar el aparato que sabía que iría directo a su cabeza.

Ambos jadeaban como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Sus miradas brillantes producto de la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos parecían no querer despegarse del otro.

Era su oportunidad.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, tampoco es como si fuera alguien que pensaba antes de actuar de todas formas. Sus labios buscaron los contrarios en una caricia que no fue muy bien recibida al comienzo.

—Agh, no me muerdas —Alegó lamiendo su labio inferior herido por los dientes de Sasuke.

—Te lo mereces.

Reviró los ojos, sin ganas de querer seguir discutiendo así que volvió a buscar esos labios que esta vez correspondían gratamente.

Su lengua enrollándose en la contraria y sus cuerpos frotándose. El suspiro perdido de Sasuke en su boca le puso los pelos de punta obligándolo a parar.

—Espera —Pidió afirmándose del mueble a su lado. Su rostro estaba más sonrojado que antes y Sasuke parecía estar en las mismas condiciones.

—Itachi podría volver pronto —Dijo entonces Sasuke rehuyéndole la mirada para luego irse a la sala para ordenar el desastre que habían armado al parecer.

Lo siguió de inmediato, observándole la espalda con atención.

—Vamos a terminar esto en otro lugar —Entonces se decidió. Sus amigos podían esperar.

Salió de la gran casa Uchiha jalando rápidamente a este de la muñeca.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó Sasuke sin poner resistencia.

— A mi departamento — Respondió casi echándose a correr.

Escuchó a Sasuke decir algo sobre Menma pero no le prestó atención. Estaba tan excitado que solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Agradecía vivir realmente cerca de su novio. Las llaves de su puerta resbalaron de sus manos en más de una ocasión producto de la urgencia.

—Sí que serás tarado —Había alcanzado a decir Sasuke antes de que lo acallara con un beso.

El camino hacia su habitación le pareció eterno. Crack, ¿Qué había sido pisado? A la próxima se aseguraría de ordenar.

—Este lugar es un asco —Observó Sasuke en medio del beso.

—No pensé... que te traería pronto —Se excusó lanzando su chaqueta al suelo— La cama está bien —Aseguró.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

Suspiró de alivio al escucharlo. No perdió tiempo en empujarlo hacia la cama. Sus manos eran rápidas al igual que su boca. Succionar los pezones de Sasuke mientras este se retorcía de placer en medio de los saltos que daba sobre su miembro era su espectáculo favorito.

Los gemidos de Sasuke articulando su nombre eran la música perfecta para el ambiente.

Sasuke era perfecto, sin dudas.

—Estas... apretando mucho 'ttebayo —Le hizo notar masturbando el pene del otro— Me encantas, Sasuke...

—Dilo... otra vez —Pidió el mencionado con las mejillas rojas al igual que sus orejas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no disminuir el ritmo.

—Sasuke, ah —Gimió Naruto sintiendo su orgasmo aproximarse. A juzgar por el movimiento de arriba debajo de su novio que se volvía más torpe supo que este no duraría mucho tampoco— Te quiero, Sasuke...

Los brazos de este le rodearon dando el ultimo brinco. Se corrió en medio del dolor que le producían las uñas del Uchiha en su espalda que se afirmaba en él buscando sobrellevar el orgasmo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando únicamente de la cercanía del otro antes de que volvieran a besarse.

— ¿No vas a decirlo tú, Sasuke? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al moreno molestándolo.

Sasuke podía ser muy tímido para esas cosas por lo que se avergonzaba con facilidad cuando debía demostrar afecto verbalmente y por eso le gustaba molestarlo.

Él sabía de los sentimientos de Sasuke sin que este tuviese que decírselo.

Sasuke pareció estar debatiéndose consigo mismo en ese momento y cuando este parecía haberse decidido se escuchó un fuerte aviso desde el pasillo que mató todo el momento.

— ¡Voy saliendo!

Cierto, Menma vivía con él.

Por suerte su primo era desinteresado con todo lo que no le incluía.

De todas formas se dedicó los días posteriores a enviarle enormes testamentos de mensajes explicando su situación pese a que este ni siquiera mostraba interés en preguntarle al respecto.

A decir verdad, Menma parecía últimamente más interesado en su celular que de su alrededor. Desde hace días que había notado un cambio bastante drástico en el estado anímico de su primo.

Los primeros días de la mudanza Menma se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, en donde lo escuchaba maldecir con mucha frecuencia. Sabía que eso se debía a las constantes y misteriosas peleas que estaba teniendo con Charasuke porque en más de una ocasión había abierto la puerta de su habitación descubriéndolo en plena pelea telefónica con el Uchiha que le reclamaba cosas que no entendía desde el otro lado de la línea.

 ** _"¡Se lo que dije, pero esto es insoportable!"_** Había alcanzado a escuchar que decía Charasuke antes de que Menma literal lo sacara a patadas de su habitación. Que Sasuke le comentara que Chara no paraba de ir a meterse en su casa comprobaba aún más su teoría de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos.

Los siguientes días se repitió la misma rutina interminable hasta que un día cualquiera la paz llegó a su departamento sospechosamente.

Fue exactamente después de que Menma se perdiera toda una noche para luego regresar al siguiente día con un estado de ánimo tan agradable que le asustó.

—Hey, compré el ramen de edición limitada para la semana.

Había dicho entonces su primo con un montón de bolsas del supermercado que dejó en la cocina manteniendo la mirada fija en su celular.

Y su estado de ánimo parecía mejorar conforme pasaban los siguientes días.

— ¿Estás seguro que Charasuke no está muerto?

Le había preguntado muerto de miedo a Sasuke pensando en que quizás el buen humor de Menma se debía a que por fin había logrado deshacerse del Uchiha.

El **_"¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?"_** que le respondió Sasuke lo dejó más tranquilo pero no por eso menos extrañado.

Entonces una nueva idea pasó por su cabeza, ¿Y si Menma ahora se texteaba con otra persona ignorando a Charasuke? Tenía sentido, su primo podía haber conocido a alguien esa noche que salió y ahora se mensajeaba con ella, distrayéndolo de sus problemas con el moreno.

Esa opción en su cabeza se mantuvo por un solo día porque al siguiente Charasuke apareció por la mañana con una sonrisa luminosa que lo diferenciaba de Sasuke.

—Hola, Naruto ¿Cómo estás? —Lo saludó el Uchiha apenas le abrió la puerta pasando sin esperar invitación de su parte.

Confirmó la hora en el reloj inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Le preguntó curioso recibiendo un guiño coqueto por parte del moreno.

—Secreto —Respondió el chico sacando de su bolso dos envases plásticos.

— ¿No crees que exageras? —Preguntó Menma apareciendo en la sala ya arreglado pues debía ir a una entrevista de trabajo en un par de horas.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Charasuke a Menma apenas lo vió le hizo sentir un vuelco en el pecho.

Casi, casi, podía jurar que esa expresión era la misma que hacia su Sasuke cuando se encontraban después de mucho tiempo sin verse. ¡BAH! Que Charasuke se pareciera tanto a su novio le hacía ver cosas extrañas.

—Es una ocasión importante —Aseguró Charasuke acercándose a Menma con uno de los envases en sus manos— Te traje el desayuno.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Dijiste que querías que lo hiciera, así que... —Se encogió de hombros el moreno— También traje para ti, Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio 'ttebayo?

—Tsk.

No entendió por qué Menma había chasqueado la lengua como desagradado por algo, pero el golpecito que le dio Charasuke en su hombro junto a un **"¡Yah! No seas así"** pareció ser suficiente para controlar su mal humor, el cual mejoró aún más mientras comía lo que Chara había preparado.

¡Es que era delicioso! Sentía que podía desmayarse en cada bocado que le daba a ese bento improvisado extra que trajo el moreno para él.

No fue hasta que ambos desaparecieron por la puerta que reparó en la mejoría entre esos dos.

Su relación parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad, considerando que no hace mucho se gritaban día y noche.

Se comenzaba a preguntar qué había pasado entre ellos para que las cosas se hubiesen resuelto mágicamente. Por suerte Sasuke era mucho más listo que él en esos aspectos.

—Están raros 'ttebayo —Le dijo a su novio viendo como Menma seguía a Charasuke apenas este se ofreció a ir por los bocadillos a la cocina.

Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en la película que se reproducía en el televisor.

—El otro día Menma se desveló mensajeándose con Charasuke —Recordó las muchas notas de voz que su primo reproducía en mitad de la noche cuando creía que dormía. Como sus habitaciones estaban un poco lejos solo alcanzaba a distinguir la voz del moreno y no lo que este decía en aquellas notas— Sasuke... —Insistió posando la mano en el muslo de su pareja para que le pusiera atención.

—Preguntemos —Decidió Sasuke apegándosele un poco más.

Iba a reclamar que era una pésima idea porque no quería meterse en los asuntos de los demás pero el extraño ruido proveniente de la puerta de la cocina se lo impidió. Buscó qué pudo haber causado ese sonido repentino pero solo estaba Charasuke de pie en la puerta y Menma que salía detrás de él.

— ¿Ustedes dos se traen algo? —Fue la pregunta que hizo Sasuke aparentemente igual de curioso que él por la situación.

—Yo también tengo esa duda 'ttebayo.

Él ya sabía que era mala idea preguntarles directamente, pero no se esperaba que terminaran en una pelea ridícula cuya arma mortal fuera una lata de cerveza.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó alarmado poniéndose en medio de los Uchihas— ¡Menma, ayúdame maldición!

El mencionado siguió bebiendo de su cerveza como si nada hasta que por fin se dignó a agarrar a Charasuke que intentaba golpear a Sasuke en vano.

— ¡Mi rostro, Sasuke! —Se quejó el moreno creyendo que le quedaría alguna cicatriz permanente o algo por el estilo.

—Es solo un moretón, exagerado —Lo calmó Menma tomándolo de los brazos para que dejara de removerse— Tsk, vamos por hielo.

— ¡Ne, Sasuke! ¡Calma! —Pidió por su parte a su novio que parecía tener toda la intensión de soltarle otro golpe a su primo— Vamos afuera, 'ttebayo. Anda —Prácticamente lo obligó a salir, consciente de que le reclamarían por no ponerse de su lado.

—Ese estúpido —Se quejó Sasuke molesto por tener la ropa mojada con cerveza— Me vengaré.

Y ahí iban las venganzas. No quería ni imaginar lo que le deparaba a Charasuke en el futuro.

— ¡Oye, oye! Quizás lo tomaste desprevenido y por eso reaccionó así —Ni él se creyó su explicación, pero con tal de traer armonía al mundo era capaz de decir lo que fuera.

De todas formas tenía que aprovechar ese don de la palabra con el que fue bendecido.

Sasuke pestañeó como queriendo preguntarle en silencio si estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó entonces el moreno— ¿De qué lado estás? Zopenco.

—De la tranquilidad, ¡NO ME GOLPEES! —Se quejó apenas recibió un golpe en la cabeza— Agh, pensé que dejarías de ser tan violento y bastardo.

—Y yo creí que comenzarías a usar más la cabeza, idiota.

Suspiró. Sabía exactamente cuándo debía ceder a su favor y este era uno de esos raros casos, ya que, por lo general cuando Sasuke le buscaba pelea, él se la daba.

—Está bien, soy un idiota. Ahora cálmate, joder.

—Tsk.

Odiaba tanto ese silencio incomodo que se formaba entre ambos después de discutir. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos claramente indignado.

Sin dudas, Sasuke era una persona difícil de tratar, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que era el único que podía lidiar con su forma de ser, porque Sasuke también cedía a él.

— ¿Vamos a pelear por esto? —Preguntó entonces.

—Tú eres el que parece querer hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero pelear contigo, 'ttebayo —Aclaró queriendo poner fin a toda esa discusión sin sentido. Es que la paciencia comenzaba a escapársele de las manos.

Por suerte Sasuke pareció entenderlo porque deshizo su postura desafiante, relajándose visiblemente.

Apenas bajó la guardia lo abrazó haciendo respingar al otro en sorpresa.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Ya cállate, bastardo —Le cortó— Intento reconciliarnos.

—Sí que eres idiota.

Agradeció esas manos rodeándole la espalda devolviendo su abrazo. _"¡Por fin!"_ pensó victorioso, ya vería luego como lograba hacer que Sasuke se disculpara con Charasuke pero por mientras se conformaba con que estuviera más tranquilo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un buen rato disfrutando del calor ajeno. Maldición, no quería soltarlo nunca.

Sasuke suspiró — ¿Y ahora qué?

—No mates el momento —Se quejó sin soltarlo.

Observó la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Sasuke unos segundos antes de decidirse a besarlo. Un beso que pretendía ser simple y cariñoso pero que terminó siendo de esos intensos que hacen ruido cada vez que los labios se separan.

No podía evitarlo, los labios de Sasuke eran demasiado adictivos para él.

Lástima que Sasuke se separara como si quemara apenas se escuchó un ruido de palmas provenientes desde la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal e inmediatamente sintió que el calor subía hacia sus mejillas al ver a Menma y Charasuke aplaudiéndoles como si nada, ¡¿Hace cuánto que estaban ahí?!

—Ains~ Se ven lindos juntos —Fue el comentario de Charasuke que sonreía divertido por la situación— ¡Demonios! Debimos haber apostado.

—Yo habría ganado de todas formas, eres demasiado lento —Replicó Menma sin inmutarse.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Sasuke es muy discreto y cuidadoso!

Menma soltó una carcajada observándolos a ambos— Diría que no mucho.

Le costó un poco entender a qué se refería con eso pero el sonrojo alarmante en la blanca piel de Sasuke pareció darle la respuesta.

Cierto, Menma los había escuchado aquella vez.

— ¡Menma! —Se quejó avergonzado— ¡No-nosotros... deberás! —No tenía idea sobre qué decir en ese momento, pese a que Menma ya sabía de su relación con Sasuke desde antes, tener que decírselo a Charasuke le resultaba un poco ¿Vergonzoso?

—Salgan de mi casa.

Nunca antes había agradecido la actitud desconsiderada de su novio como en ese momento.

Se pasó las siguientes horas en la casa de Sasuke después de que Charasuke y Menma acataran la orden de este sin chistar. Aparentemente tenian la intensión de retirarse desde el comienzo a quien sabe dónde y a qué.

Fue cuando terminó de limpiar la sala, lanzando la dichosa lata de cerveza que su cerebro pareció hacer sinapsis por unos momentos.

¿Por qué Charasuke había reaccionado así con una simple pregunta? Conociéndolo este habría respondido sin problemas lo que sea que se traía con Menma...

A menos que eso fuera algo peligroso y secreto. Se preocupó, su primo siempre había sido medio gánster con ese aire de misterio envolviéndolo y Charasuke despreocupado de la vida.

Debía ser eso, ¡De seguro andaban metidos en una pandilla! Joder, tendría que tener una seria conversación con Menma apenas llegara al departamento.

Cuando dieron las once de la noche decidió que era hora de volver. Se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar para ensayar el sermón que tenía preparado a Menma en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Estaba decidido a terminar con el misterio esa noche.

Llegó a su departamento sintiéndose un poco extraño, como que de pronto se sentía nervioso. Quizás se debía a que estaba demasiado impaciente por interrogar a Menma.

Abrir la puerta nunca le habia resultado tan dificultoso como en ese momento. El silencio que le recibió dentro le puso más nervioso que ante, como si su cuerpo quisiera advertirle que no era un buen momento para llegar.

—Mh~

Dios, ¿Qué había sido eso? Abrió los ojos como platos.

—Menma... ahí no.

Su boca se abrió igual de sorprendido. Eso era un gemido de Charasuke.

—Relájate, estas muy tenso, joder.

—Mh~ es que se siente tan bien. Ah...

Pestañeó varias veces intentando procesar lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Seguía parado en el recibidor como idiota.

— ¡Ah, Menma!

Ese gemido más alto que los demás le hizo despabilar y decidió asomarse a mirar en el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

La cocina.

Ah, así que era eso lo que estaban escondiendo.

Salió cautelosamente del departamento esperando que su presencia no fuera notada recargándose en la puerta apenas estuvo fuera. Escuchaba el pulso en sus oídos.

Sacó su celular.

—Sasuke —Llamó a su novio con la voz temblorosa— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? Menma... está ocupado con Charasuke.

—Sin vergüenzas —Respondió Sasuke desde el otro lado de la línea entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. 


	3. Lo que vio... Menma

—Me estas mirando.

—No te estoy mirando.

— ¿Mh? ¿Enserio? — Cuestionó Charasuke no muy convencido acercando un poco más su rostro. El sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas blancas producto del alcohol le provocaba un cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago— A mí se me hace que me estás mirando, Menma.

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua. El vaso de cerveza sobre su mano nunca había sido tan interesante como en esos momentos.

—Hey, no te hagas. Sé que lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo —Insistió el moreno arrebatándole el vaso para darle un sorbo—Y quiero saber porqué.

La música sonando a todo volumen impidiendo que se filtraran las conversaciones, las chicas semidesnudas sobre el escenario llamando la atención de todos los comensales y la luz baja dificultando la visión. Todo parecía incitarlo a perder el control esa noche.

—Menma... —Ah, esa voz masculina y atractiva— ¿Acaso estas escondiendo algo que no quieres que sepa?

 _"Si, es así"_ Respondió mentalmente a esa pregunta. Sus ojos ahora estaban sobre el bonito rostro de Charasuke admirando cada detalle de este. La espuma sobre labios delgados del moreno que se habían fruncido en un mohín disgustado era una prueba difícil de superar para él.

—Estas borracho —Le hizo notar Menma intentando desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera su atractivo amigo pero las repentinas manos de este sobre su rostro arruinaron sus planes.

—Tienes razón —Dijo Charasuke sonriendo. Ese simple gesto generó un salto en su ritmo cardíaco— Pero ¿Acaso no dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? O algo así me pareció escuchar...

—También dicen idioteces.

Charasuke pareció pensársela— Puede que tengas razón.

Menma creyó que estaba a salvo momentáneamente, pero Charasuke era un experto en arruinar su tranquilidad. No esperó que este apoyara la cabeza en su hombro adormilado. Instintivamente levantó la mano para remover con su pulgar la espuma de la cerveza sobre los labios de Charasuke que desde hace un rato le estaba fastidiando su auto control.

Joder, esos labios se sentían tan suaves al tacto.

Escuchó a Charasuke soltar una risita.

—Parece que sí tenia algo en la cara —Comentó este divertido antes de voltear a verlo de frente sin salir de la cómoda posición que había encontrado.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones chocaban mezclándose con el aliento a alcohol que ambos desprendían.

No podía contra eso.

Menma tenía un secreto, uno impactante que cada día le resultaba más difícil de esconder.

Sus labios acariciando los de su amigo al no ser capaz de mantener su auto control intacto eran un _spoiler._

Por suerte, Charasuke estaba demasiado borracho para descubrirlo en ese instante.

Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera. Un día cualquiera en que su auto control decidiera jugarle una mala pasada frente a Charasuke con todos sus sentidos intactos.

—Tus labios se sienten bien —Gimoteó Charasuke al separarse soltando una risita divertida — Tan bien que me hace sentir mareado.

—No vayas a vomitar en el suelo.

El Uchiha le soltó un golpe algo torpe en el brazo — Que no es eso... —Aseguró volviendo a acomodarse en su hombro, sus párpados parecían pesarle— Es distinto.

—Estas soñando —Se le ocurrió decir.

—Que buen sueño estoy teniendo entonces —Respondió quedamente el moreno antes de caer dormido. A Menma siempre le había causado gracia que a Charasuke le gustara beber pese a la poca tolerancia que tenia al alcohol a diferencia de él.

Su mirada estaba atenta en esas pestañas oscuras e inmóviles. No fue hasta que comenzó a sentir que el hombro se le acalambraba que decidió que era hora de irse del club, cargando a Charasuke en su espalda para llevarlo a su departamento ubicado no muy lejos de allí.

—Como pesas, joder —Se quejó en el camino molesto.

Molesto consigo mismo.

—Menma...—Murmuró el moreno en sueños varias veces durante el trayecto.

Apenas logró llegar al departamento del Uchiha y dejarlo sobre la cama, aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a besarlo sabiendo que Charasuke no se enteraría nunca.

Porque así quería que siguieran las cosas.

Lo observó una última vez.

Charasuke sonrió en sueños haciéndole lucir más adorable de lo que Menma ya consideraba que era.

Diablos, debía irse ya.

Los días posteriores a ese fueron realmente difíciles. Charasuke por alguna extraña razón actuaba de forma descarada cuando estaba delante de él.

Si, descarada. Una persona normal no comía una paleta helada de esa forma tan erótica. Casi sentía que Charasuke lo estaba haciendo a propósito, aunque sabia que algo como eso era imposible.

Tosió un poco buscando aclararse la garganta. Era difícil mantener la saliva en su lugar teniendo a su amigo metiéndose el helado por completo en la boca mientras le enviaba miradas misteriosas con mensajes que no podía descifrar. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar con el cerebro y no con sus partes bajas.

Buscó a su primo sentado con el Uchiha en el sofá de la sala de Charasuke. Ambos parecían estar conversando de algo sumamente íntimo por lo baja que eran sus voces y lo cercanos que estaban uno del otro. No tardó en notar que estaban tomados de la mano discretamente.

A Menma nunca le había importado lo que Naruto hiciera con su vida y le seguiría sin importar a pesar de que pronto vivirían juntos pues habían acordado rentar un departamento en el centro entre ambos. Pero a pesar de no interesarle y tratar de evitar meterse a toda costa en temas que no le incumbían había terminado descubriendo la relación entre esos dos. Incluso si aun no eran pareja Menma sabia que tarde o temprano terminarían estando juntos porque, ¡Mierda, era tan evidente que le fastidiaba!

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía una envidia tremenda hacia Naruto.

—Mh.

Volvió la mirada a Charasuke cuando escuchó ese ruido extraño que dejó salir el otro. Se arrepintió al hacerlo.

Charasuke tenía los labios mojados con el helado que se empecinaba en derretir con su boca, ahora por medio de lamidas que cubrían toda la extensión helada. Sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

Lo peor era que el maldito parecía disfrutarlo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó inocentemente el Uchiha.

—Tsk. Come bien esa mierda.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó el moreno. Algo le decía que el otro sabia perfectamente lo que estaba produciendo en él — No me digas que...

 _"Es todo"._ Golpeó la mesa con el puño enojado, interrumpiéndolo. Apresurado se levantó intentando disipar los pensamientos inquietantes que pasaban por su cabeza.

Sin mirar a nadie se fue de ahí respirando agitado. Mierda, ¿Qué había sido eso?

El aire frío golpeando su rostro se sentía tan bien en esos momentos. Necesita enfriar su cabeza.

Cada día, Charasuke comenzaba a ponérselo más difícil a pesar de que en un principio pensó que mantener sus sentimientos ocultos era la tarea más sencilla que pudiera haber hecho antes. 

No lo entendía exactamente. Todo era fácil cuando ambos solo se reunían a charlar y beber como suelen hacerlo los amigos normalmente. Charasuke siempre terminaba retirándose primero al conseguir una chica en medio de la noche y él simplemente terminaba de beberse la botella medio vacía de alcohol que el Uchiha dejaba olvidada en la mesa antes de retirarse a su hogar.

¿En qué momento todo había cambiado entre ambos? Sabía que la culpa la tenía mayormente él.

Él fue el primero en tener sentimientos por el otro y el primero en atreverse a buscar algún contacto físico, que siempre eran besos robados, cortos y sutiles, que Charasuke nunca recordaba al día siguiente por la cantidad de alcohol que traía en el cuerpo cuando eso pasaba.

Ah, era un maldito cobarde, lo sabía.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría confesarle sus sentimientos a un cabrón que disfruta colarse en las sabanas de cualquier fémina que le pareciera atractiva?

Y aquí es cuando comenzaban sus dilemas mentales. Charasuke siempre parecía empecinarse en demostrar _"heterosexualidad"_ a su lado pero últimamente, específicamente después de la noche en que lo llevó a casa, había dejado de hacerlo. Recordaba los muchos mensajes de chicas que le mostraba cuando se reunían, los comentarios picantes que soltaba de la nada relacionados a algún encuentro sexual que tuvo hace poco, las preguntas que le hacía buscando conocer su opinión con respecto a alguna chica que encontró atractiva en redes sociales. Todas estas manías habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana siendo reemplazadas por otras que le incluían directamente. Preguntas sobre su aspecto físico, su ropa, su personalidad...

Nunca olvidaría el día en que Charasuke le preguntó de la nada si lo encontraba guapo, a lo que evitó dar una respuesta directa recibiendo una simple sonrisa por parte del moreno que le pareció un poco desanimada. Y de ahí en adelante comenzó con esas manías de hacer cosas _"descaradas"_ como creía él en su presencia.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando su amigo con todo eso, pero sabía que era hora de ponerle fin antes de que terminara haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

—Vamos, nos buscamos unas chicas y luego nos quedamos en mi casa —Sugirió Charasuke al día siguiente. Lo había encontrado de sorpresa en el centro mientras buscaba cajas de cartón que usaría para empacar sus cosas — ¿Qué dices? —Insistió.

—No estoy de humor para salir —Se le ocurrió responder sin dejar de buscar en el local las cajas que quería.

Charasuke se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Al observarlo por el rabillo del ojo pudo darse cuenta de la expresión preocupada que este estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Otra vez? —Cuestionó entonces— Llevas semanas rechazando mis salidas, ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada importante.

 _"No es nada, es solo que no quiero volver a estar a solas contigo porque me has estado tentando tanto que temo no conformarme con un simple beso robado"_ Jamás diría algo como eso en voz alta, sin dudas.

Había encontrado justo lo que buscaba cuando Charasuke se paró delante de él dejándolo con la mano que había estirado para alcanzar la dichosa caja en el aire. Una señora que buscaba algo en el mismo pasillo se retiró incomoda por la situación.

A ojos ajenos, parecía como si hubiese arrinconado a Charasuke como en los dramas que pasaban en televisión.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Intento obtener tu atención y parece que solo así lograré tenerla.

Bajó el brazo separándose del chico incómodo. No podía con su cercanía.

—Déjame en paz, Charasuke —Pidió con toda la intensión de terminar aquello en paz, pero conociendo al moreno este lograría hacerlo explotar rápidamente.

— ¡No te he hecho nada! —Replicó ofendido— ¡Me tratas como si fuera una molestia para ti! ¿Te hice algo? ¿Me metí con alguna ex novia tuya o algo por el estilo?

Suspiró apagando su cerebro momentáneamente. Charasuke seguía hablando y él no quería oírlo.

Lo sentía, de verdad, pero debía ponerle fin a todo eso de una vez. Estaba en su límite y lo sabía, la sensación incomoda en su pecho le dejaba claro que había llegado al punto en que sus sentimientos resultaban ser dolorosos.

—Es solo que no quiero verte más —Fue lo que dijo.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, las palabras salieron de su boca como en automático. Charasuke se quedó tan impactado que no pudo articular ni media palabra por lo que aprovechó para largarse sin comprar nada, queriendo evitar escuchar lo que Charasuke diría en respuesta a sus palabras.

Sin dudas era un cobarde bien hecho.

Si la relación entre ambos se había vuelto incomoda, ahora era peor. Debió haber previsto que Charasuke no lo dejaría en paz después de eso como lo hubiera querido. El moreno era tan malditamente persistente con todos esos mensajes y llamadas que le hacia día y noche que era difícil olvidarse de la situación para continuar con su vida en paz.

Se había mudado recientemente, debería estar preocupado de arreglar su nuevo hogar que compartiría con Naruto, pero allí estaba discutiendo constantemente con el moreno por celular porque el Uchiha se negaba a respetar su decisión.

— ¿Te peleaste con Charasuke? —Le había preguntado Naruto después de descubrirlo con su teléfono que apropósito dejó olvidado en la sala para así no seguir pendiente de este.

—Ese idiota es el único que pelea —Respondió guardando el celular en sus bolsillos— Que no esté actuando como víctima ahora.

Y era verdad. Él había intentado terminar las cosas en paz, pero Charasuke parecía no entenderlo.

Creía que si ponía distancia entre ambos, aunque sea de forma física podría recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y a la vez, alejar esos sentimientos que le carcomían por dentro.

Esos sentimientos que nunca serían correspondidos.

Lo último que quería en ese momento era una charla motivacional por parte de Naruto por lo que decidió ignorarlo y evitarlo también. Después de todo, no había mucha diferencia entre Charasuke y Naruto a la hora de ser hincha bolas.

Los días pasaron lentamente y su martirio no parecía culminar pronto.

Charasuke y él no habían dejado de discutir, ya que era incapaz de simplemente ignorarlo y hacer como que no existía en su vida por lo que terminaba respondiendo a cada uno de sus mensajes tarde o temprano. Por suerte tenia a Naruto para desquitarse y a la vez, practicar la ley del hielo. Con su primo funcionaba perfectamente.

Esa noche en especial, la sintió más solitaria que las anteriores. Su celular no dejaba de vibrar sobre el velador, pero esta vez no era a causa de Charasuke.

 ** _"¿Vendrás a la fiesta? Naruto no ha respondido aún"_** Fue el mensaje que le envió Kiba. Soltó una carcajada de inmediato. Por supuesto que Naruto no iba a responder, los gemidos de Sasuke provenientes de la habitación de su primo le dejaban en claro que este tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas como para atender el celular.

En un acto de masoquismo de su parte revisó nuevamente el chat de Charasuke releyendo el último mensaje que este le había enviado hace varios minutos.

 ** _"No puedes esconderte de mí toda la vida, Menma"_** No, pero podría intentarlo. ****

 ** _"Voy para allá"_** Respondió a su amigo cuando los gemidos de la habitación continúa parecían haber desaparecido.

Tomó sus cosas y cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado deteniéndose delante de la de Naruto unos segundo. Sonrió de medio lado ocurriéndose algo.

— ¡Voy saliendo! —Decidió gritar entonces. Esa era su venganza hacia Naruto en castigo por ser tan metiche.

Ah, esa noche parecía tan especial en esos momentos...

O eso fue lo que creyó estúpidamente.

—Te dije que no podrías seguir escondiéndote.

Quiso ignorar a la voz molesta a su lado y concentrarse en la plática que tenian sobre cosas sin importancia con los demás.

Apenas vio a Charasuke en la fiesta organizada por Kiba, supo que estaba condenado a sucumbir ante sus instintos otra vez.

Los latidos acelerados golpeando su pecho parecían querer afirmar su teoría. Estaba asustado la verdad.

—No me ignores, solo quiero arreglar las cosas —Dijo Charasuke consiente de que lo estaban ignorando.

Menma soltó un suspiro agotado por la situación— ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—Porque eres mi amigo.

¿Dónde guardaba Kiba las botellas de alcohol barato? Le urgía morir intoxicado en esos momentos.

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo, infeliz por esa respuesta.

—Las cosas están mejor así, Charasuke. Ya déjalo.

El moreno mordió sus labios intentando evitar decir algo desagradable.

—Es que no lo entiendo...

—Tú nunca entiendes nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hago y simplemente estoy dándote la oportunidad para que me lo expliques?

Fue esa pregunta la que lo hizo obtener toda su atención. Se volteó a mirarlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Charasuke parecían atravesarlo en esos momentos.

Esos ojos negros hermosos cuyo brillo característico lucía más apagado de lo normal, pero no por eso lo volvían menos atrayente para él.

— ¿Estás seguro que no lo sé? —Insistió el moreno, probándolo.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal por la seguridad que parecía transmitir el otro, ¿Acaso Charasuke lo había descubierto?

Su amigo se levantó y él lo siguió. Conocía perfectamente la casa de Kiba para saber que Charasuke se dirigía a la habitación de este.

No debió haberlo seguido.

Apenas estuvieron dentro Charasuke le soltó un empujón enojado que respondió con la misma fuerza que este y para cuando se había dado cuenta estaban forcejeando.

— ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo! —Gritó Charasuke encolerizado. A Menma le sorprendía que Chara no hubiera recurrido a los puños aun.

Retuvo sus brazos inmovilizándolo. Sus alientos jadeantes golpeaban sus rostros por la cercanía.

_"Mierda..."_

— ¡Eres un cobarde! —Volvió a gritar el Uchiha removiéndose para que lo soltara— ¡Afróntalo y dime qué anda mal!

Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que perdía el control de la situación

— ¡Dilo!

Fue suficiente. Escuchó un crujido que no sabía si provenía de sus dientes friccionándose entre sí por la cólera o la madera de la pared en donde había estampado violentamente a Charasuke sin soltarle los brazos para besarlo como había estado esperando por hacerlo durante días.

Charasuke se removió y quejó en medio del beso provocando que se separaran al instante.

— ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Dijiste que lo entendías.

Que Charasuke desviara la mirada incomodo provocó una sensación desagradable en su pecho.

—Yo... no creí que-

—Cállate —Ordenó dolido. El día que había estado evitando por fin había llegado y era tal como se lo imaginaba— Ahora ya lo sabes, así que no molestes más.

El moreno lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se marchara— ¡Pero! Yo, digo ¿Es enserio? Imaginé que te gustaba pero no creí que fuera en serio y...

Chasqueó la lengua molesto. Charasuke cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba como loro. Algo jodidamente adorable.

Aprovechó la confusión del otro para volver a besarlo sin poder evitarlo. Esta vez Charasuke le correspondió tímidamente después de unos segundos.

No se atrevió a preguntar por qué lo hacía, pero en su cabeza comenzaba a rondar la esperanza de que tal vez al moreno también le gustara.

—Menma, yo...

Lástima que Charasuke se hubiera convertido en un experto en arruinar sus planes.

—Lo siento.

No volvió a salir después de eso. Decidió que era más fácil sobrellevar el rechazo de Charasuke recordando como este había salido por la puerta de la habitación de Kiba dejándolo solo en medio de la oscuridad del lugar.

¿Masoquista? Tal vez. Pero parecía que ese recuerdo nunca se iría por más que lo intentara, así que era mejor perderse en él hasta acostumbrarse.

Naruto parecía más preocupado por él desde entonces porque solía intentar buscarle platica o simplemente le dejaba pequeños detalles para animarlo, como un tazón de ramen para el desayuno. La verdad es que lo agradecía, pero no era suficiente para apaciguar su consciencia que no dejaba de culparlo por no haber sido capaz de mantener el plan de vida que había ideado para olvidar a Charasuke.

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido ya? Demasiados.

Nuevamente se encontraba hundiéndose en su autocompasión cuando su celular vibró sobre su mano anunciando el comienzo del ciclo repetitivo que parecía nunca tener fin.

 ** _"¿Estas molesto?"_** De nuevo era Charasuke quien daba inicio a algo que él intentaba finalizar desesperadamente.

Justo como lo pensó, los siguientes días se la pasó discutiendo con Charasuke por cual razón idiota y sin sentido. Como si amos quisieran simplemente desquitar su enojo con el otro. Sus peleas telefónicas eran tan fuertes, como si amos fueran enemigos mortales, que Naruto varias veces entró a su habitación preocupado.

Dicen que después de la guerra viene la calma.

Él nunca pensó que ese día llegaría hasta ese momento.

— ¡¿PORQUÉ MIERDA INSISTES EN ARRUINARME LA VIDA?! —Gritó desconsideramente en medio de la pelea telefónica que estaba teniendo con Charasuke a mitad de la noche como era costumbre.

A Charasuke pareció habérsele ido el aire porque escuchó claramente como inhalaba con dificultad. Pensó que respondería con un "¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá no haberte conocido!" como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¡Porque te quiero en la mía! ¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡Pensé que no tendría que decirlo! ¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!

Antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo Charasuke le había colgado, dejándolo confundido por horas. Intentó marcarle varias veces pero el número aprecia fuera de servicio.

Ni siquiera se permitió un tiempo para analizar lo que había pasado, simplemente salió de su departamento en dirección al de Charasuke descubriendo que este no estaba en casa.

Maldijo su suerte, pero no desistiría. Necesitaba una respuesta clara y no una conclusión apresurada que sacaba su cabeza ante la nueva esperanza que nacía dentro de él. Por suerte obtuvo la respuesta que quería unas horas después, cuando Charasuke volvió de donde sea que había estado todo ese tiempo.

— ¡SI VAMOS A COGER QUE SEA YA, CON UN DEMONIO!

No le importó nada más. Se había abalanzado hacia él rudamente impidiendo que se escapara de sus brazos, aunque Charasuke parecía no tener esa intensión.

— ¿Porqué... me rechazaste? —Preguntó en medio de los besos ayudando al moreno a desvestirse.

Charasuke le lamió un pezón deseoso mientras dejaba que se acomodara entre sus piernas aceptándolo.

—Porque, tenía miedo —Respondió con sinceridad enrollando sus manos en su cuello para abrazarlo— Estaba asustado de arruinar lo nuestro... yo... fingí estar ebrio aquella vez pero creí que tú me besaste por el alcohol por eso...

—Me estuviste seduciendo después —Completó sintiéndose un poco idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes— Pero insisto... —Dejó un beso en el cuello del chico mientras restregaba sus pelvis en medio el abrazo— ¿Por qué?

Charasuke le soltó un golpe en el brazo molesto— ¡Agh! Te golpearía en serio de no ser porque estoy excitado — Se quejó avergonzado— ¡Nunca he hecho algo como esto con un chico, estaba terriblemente nervioso pensando en que podría arruinarlo y por eso huí cobardemente! ¡PERO TÚ LO ERES MÁS POR QUERER EVITARME! —Alzó la voz en medio del estremecimiento que le recorria el cuerpo por tener la boca de Menma succionando en su muslo interno buscando dejarle una marca— Ah... y creí que si te hacia enojar terminarías rogándome por una oportunidad pero-

— ¿Qué diablos? Nunca haría eso.

—Ya me dí cuenta, gracias.

Rodó los ojos. No quería pelear en esa ocasión con el moreno, ¡Joder, estaba cansado de pelear! Mucho menos era la situación adecuada para hacerlo. Tomándolo de las costillas comenzó a hacerle cosquillas logrando que el otro riera divertido de inmediato deshaciendo su expresión molesta.

— ¡Ah, JAJAJA! ¡Haz esto cuando la vayas a meter para que no me duela!

No pudo evitar reírse ante esa ocurrencia. Le alzó las piernas y Charasuke volvió a reírse.

Todo pareció mejorar increíblemente después de conocer la estreches de Charasuke. El moreno le había dicho en medio del sexo que se esforzaría por ambos. Como en ese momento estaba más concentrado en abarcar un importante perímetro dentro del cuerpo del moreno no entendió a qué se refería con eso exactamente hasta los siguientes días.

Sabía que Charasuke era muy de piel y por eso siempre tendía a abrazar al que estuviera a su alrededor (por lo general una chica) pero no creyó que con él también lo fuera. Charasuke no tenía problemas con dar afecto al parecer, había descubierto que a este realmente podría ser una increíble pareja si se lo proponía. Incluso accedía a enviarle audios íntimos que reproducía durante las noches.

Por su parte, sabía que no era la persona más afectiva del mundo y es por eso que le impresionaba lo feliz que Charasuke se ponía con cualquier detalle, por más mínimo que fuera de su parte.

— ¿Cómo me veo hoy? —Le preguntó Charasuke un día cualquiera cuando fue por él para salir a dar vueltas al centro.

Simplemente había alzado la ceja admirándolo de arriba abajo.

— Bien, como siempre —Respondió con sinceridad recibiendo una luminosa sonrisa por parte del moreno que buscó sus labios para besarlo contento— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó sin entender esa euforia repentina.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti un día de estos? —Preguntó en respuesta Charasuke— No sexual —Se apresuró a aclarar— Eso lo puedo hacer cualquier día.

Se la pensó sin entender mucho a qué venia eso, por lo que respondió con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza— El desayuno. Estoy harto de comer ramen instantáneo.

Charasuke simplemente rió aquella vez y al día siguiente apareció con el desayuno que había pedido.

Su relación con este parecía mejorar cada vez más como nunca antes lo hubiese imaginado. Se divertía escuchando los líos mentales del moreno sobre la extraña relación que tenía Naruto y su primo. Se preguntaba cuanto demoraría en descubrirlo por lo que no quiso revelarle la verdad.

Si, su relación era perfecta.

— Que yo sepa no somos pareja.

Hasta que Charasuke dijo esto cagando todo el _"amor"_ entre ellos. ¿Cómo es que él era el único que creía que tenian una relación?

—Charasuke —Advirtió comenzando a enojarse.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado una propuesta de tu parte. ¿O estás esperando que yo lo haga?

Le hubiese gustado lanzarle la dichosa lata de cerveza de igual forma en que lo hizo Sasuke momentos antes. Joder, Charasuke tenía un don especial para agarrarle el corazón, estrujarlo y luego sobarlo como si nada.

Nunca se imaginó que este estuviera esperando una propuesta para salir tal cual drama de televisión. Aunque, debió imaginarlo, Charasuke era demasiado dramático para sus cosas.

De inmediato se levantó arrastrándolo con él sorprendiendo a Naruto y Sasuke besándose fuera de la casa de pasada. Por alguna extraña y muy confusa razón, ese beso le transmitió algo de confianza para no avergonzarse como tarado cuando le hiciera la dichosa pregunta a Charasuke.

¡Tampoco es como si le pidiera matrimonio, joder!

— ¡Entonces Naruto le hizo el chupón, lo sabía! —Gritó Charasuke apenas entraron al departamento, demasiado extasiado por su descubrimiento como para notar la tensión en el ambiente.

Fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Charasuke le siguió contento sentándose sobre la pequeña de mesa que usaban como comedor mientras lo observaba atento.

—Entonces —Rompió el silencio el moreno— ¿Algo que decirme?

Menma tragó duro y se le acercó dejando la botella de agua a su lado sobre la mesa. Charasuke abrió un poco las piernas para permitir aún más la cercanía entre ambos.

—Si —Respondió con sus narices rozándose. Su mirada estaba fija en la contraria. Charasuke parecía temblar de la emoción un poco— Quiero follarte.

— ¡Ay! ¡Que romántico, para por favor! —Dijo sarcásticamente el moreno haciendo un mohín disgustado— Hazlo bien, cariño.

— ¿Cariño?

—Por favor —Rogó el Uchiha enrollando sus piernas en su cintura haciendo que sus pelvis se rozaran— Hazme el gusto, anda.

Chasqueó la lengua incómodo. El maldito lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Menma, yo te busqué y toda la cosa. De ser por ti no estaríamos en esta situación ahora mismo. Anda.

Tenía miles de argumentos en contra pero decidió dejarlo ir. Con un demonio, nunca había estado más avergonzado en su vida.

Intentando ocultar su vergüenza besó al moreno tomándolo desprevenido pero no lo rechazó. Las manos de Charasuke fueron a su espalda. Sentía los dedos de este arrugando su playera.

Sus propias manos fueron hacia la cintura del chico para desabrocharle el pantalón.

— ¡Hey, esto es trampa! —Alegó el Uchiha divertido pero aun así no impidió que le bajara la ropa inferior.

Charasuke no perdió tiempo en bajarle la cremallera del pantalón metiendo la mano y sacar su miembro acariciándolo. Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios, pero nada más que eso.

Dejó que lo masturbaran mientras dirigía el dedo índice y medio a la boca del Uchiha que los lamió impaciente, ensalivándolos. Cuando creyó que estaban perfectamente mojados los dirigió a la entrada del moreno que abría un poco las piernas permitiendo la lubricación sin problemas. 

Charasuke buscó un beso de su parte y él lo permitió. La mano del moreno que antes lo masturbaba ahora se aferraba a su brazo derecho con fuerza, apretando cada vez que sus dedos tocaban un punto que parecía demasiado bueno.

—Mh~ —Gimió el Uchiha sin poder evitarlo, despegando sus labios de los contrarios para abrir la boca al mismo tiempo que apretaba los párpados por el placer que le producían esos dedos rosando su próstata con insistencia— Menma... ahí no...

Simplemente gruñó en respuesta, sintiéndose más excitado que antes con solo admirar las expresiones que estaba haciendo su ¿novio? Quitó los dedos ganándose un bufido molesto por parte del otro que disfrutaba de esas caricias. Le acarició el pene erecto con una mano en disculpa mientras con la otra le instaba a abrir aún más le instaba a recostarse un poco más sobre la mesa, lo cual Charasuke entendió pues se apoyó de sus antebrazos subiendo los pies a la mesa dejándose completamente expuesto.

El moreno parecía expectante a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

— Charasuke.

— ¿Si?

Aclaró su garganta— ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Charasuke cerró las piernas inmediatamente y se le quedó viendo con una seriedad que le asustó.

—Hm, déjame pensarlo unos cuantos días y luego te digo.

—Charasuke —Advirtió creyéndole hasta que este comenzó a reírse divertido y lo atrajo con una mano para darle un beso. Mierda, sintió la calentura bajársele con esa maldita broma.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes, gruñón —Se disculpó dejándole varios besos en la mejilla para que deshiciera esa expresión molesta.

— ¿Entonces? —Insistió en obtener una respuesta. Después de todo Charasuke le había obligado a decir algo tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Quieres saber cuál era la otra forma en la que pensaba responderte? —Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era cuando este se volvió a abrir las piernas mostrándose nuevamente. Que este se frotara sus partes íntimas con sus propias manos era la mejor manera de responderle.

Bien, no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Tomó su miembro acariciándolo un poco antes de ubicarse para entrar en el chico que sonrió excitado.

—Relájate, estas muy tenso, joder —Dijo al sentir las paredes anales contraerse sobre su miembro, apretándolo.

—Mh~ es que se siente tan bien. Ah...

Las mejillas del Uchiha se habían teñido de ese rojo adorable provocado por el calor del momento. Suspiró profundamente al estar por completo dentro de él. La sensación que le producía el cuerpo de Charasuke era indescriptible, sin duda.

Comenzó a moverse inmediatamente, con brusquedad. Escuchó a Charasuke quejarse sobre algo relacionado con la mesa pero no le puso atención. Estaba más concentrado en hacer que abriera la boca para soltar gemidos escandalosos que hacían eco en las paredes de la cocina.

— ¡Ah, Menma!

Era increíble, sin dudas. Sus cuerpos parecían complementarse a la perfección. Joder, ¿Existía alguien más perfecto para él que Charasuke? Lo dudaba.

—Mh... ¡Mh, ahí! Dios...

Le sorprendía que los gritos del moreno fueran más fuertes que el sonido preocupante que hacia la mesa con todo el movimiento que estaban haciendo sobre ella. Le encantaba. Lo acalló metiéndole la lengua con un poco de dificultad pues no quería dejar de embestirlo. Los brazos de Charasuke le envolvieron el cuello y luego apretaron sus omoplatos con fuerza sosteniéndose de ellos como si fuera a caerse.

Sus embestidas acelerándose, volviéndose más brutas y profundas en la dilatada entrada de Charasuke. La mesa parecía estar advirtiendo una catástrofe pero ninguno de los dos le estaba poniendo atención. ¿Cómo podrían? La cabeza de ambos estaba llena del otro.

Charasuke gimió su nombre en voz alta gimiendo entre cortado y él intentó articular su nombre pero la verdad no logró unir las letras en su cabeza adecuadamente.

Se corrió justo cuando Charasuke volvió a atraerlo para besarlo. El interior apretando con tanta fuerza su pene le dejaba claro que el moreno también había acabado satisfactoriamente, pues sentía el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de este debajo de él.

Le faltaba la respiración pero no le interesaba recuperarla pronto. La boca de Charasuke era prioridad en su vida y nada en el mundo podía impedir esa muestra de cariño tan importante para ambos.

Bueno, casi nada.

Lo que la mesa había intentado advertir con su molesto sonido anterior sucedió. Ambos cayeron dolorosamente al suelo en medio del fuerte ruido que hizo el mueble al romperse.

—Auch...—Se quejó Charasuke quien había recibido todo el golpe en su espalda por ser quien estaba recostado sobre la mesa y para empeorar la situación Menma había caído encima.

—Mierda —Se reincorporó preocupado — ¿Estas bien? —Cuestionó ayudándolo a sentarse. Observó los restos de la mesa inocentemente con odio— Maldito mueble de segunda mano.

—Duele —Se quejó Charasuke sobándose la espalda— Genial, ahora además del dolor en mi trasero tendré uno en mi espalda —Hizo un mohín molesto.

En otra situación habría rodado los ojos y lo habría llamado exagerado, pero esta vez no pudo hacer eso. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para burlarse.

—Te daré un masaje —Dijo en un intento por querer remediar la situación. Se inclinó para cargarlo creyendo que no podría levantarse con facilidad.

—Ay, mira que si puedes ser romántico cuando te lo propones, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí recibiendo cariño de tu parte hasta mañana?

—Tsk. No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien, está bien.

No entendía como Charasuke aun podía continuar con su buen humor después de todo. Él habría pateado todo a su alcance buscando desquitar su enojo. Sin dudas, el moreno era tan diferente a él y por eso le gustaba.

—Siempre he tenido la fantasía sexual en el que roleo algo sin sentido como las películas pornos. Podría fingir que se me caen los libros y tú me penetras cuando me agacho por ellos.

— ¿Sin más explicaciones?

—Sí, sin explicaciones. Por lo general las tramas no tienen más desarrollo que ese. Después podríamos aventurarnos a ponerle algo de diálogo. No sé, algo como que eres vendedor a domicilio. _"Hoy te ofrezco un producto que le dará satisfacción a tu vida "—_ Fingió una voz de comercial— y yo te toco el paquete mientras respondo _"¿Podría echarle un vistazo? Es que no me convence"._

— ¿Y follamos?

—Muy bien, cariño. Nos estamos entendiendo.

Soltó una carcajada. Charasuke era demasiado divertido, sobretodo porque estaba diciendo todas esas cosas tranquilamente frente a Naruto que acababa de volver al departamento por la mañana y no había dicho ni pio apenas entró a la cocina en la que se encontraban desayunando de pie porque Menma no solo se deshizo de los restos de la mesa rota, sino que también de las inocentes sillas.

—Em, ¿Ustedes...—Habló por fin Naruto, pareciendo un poco incómodo por alguna razón — están saliendo?

— ¿Que no lo parecemos? —Cuestionó Charasuke con gracia antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Menma soltó una risota divertido por la expresión de Naruto— Muéstrale como te dejé el culo anoche.

— ¡Agh! —Exclamó su primo rojo hasta las orejas y señaló a Charasuke alterado— ¡¿Y por qué actuaste tan raro cuando Sasuke preguntó entonces?!

—Es que entré en pánico —Fue la simple respuesta del moreno. El celular de Charasuke vibró sobre el microondas donde lo había dejado notificando un nuevo mensaje que no tardó en revisar— Oh, tengo que irme. Mamá pregunta cuando vas a ir a cenar —Se dirigió a Menma abrazándolo cariñoso sin importarle que Naruto siguiera allí.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —Cuestionó sorprendido. Charasuke solo se encogió de hombros despreocupado— Dile que iré si hace el ramen que preparó la última vez —Por su parte le correspondió el abrazo acariciándole la espalda con cuidado.

—Bien. Entonces, nos vemos —Se despidió Charasuke sonriéndole antes de atreverse a besarlo.

Menma consciente de la presencia de Naruto apretó las nalgas de Charasuke en medio del beso para ponerlo aún más incómodo pero no esperó que el moreno respondiera dándole un agarrón en la entrepierna que lo dejó igual de sorprendido que su primo.

—Nos vemos~ y felicidades por tu noviazgo con Sasuke —Fue lo último que dijo Charasuke antes de retirarse dejándolos a ambos en medio de un silencio incómodo.

Pasaban los minutos y los dos seguían mirándose como retardados sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Como era de esperarse, fue Naruto quien rompió el silencio tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la mesa?

Bien, esto se pondría incómodo otra vez.


	4. Lo que vio... Sasuke

Algo impactante estaba ocurriendo.

Naruto y él eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

Sasuke siempre había sido el alumno destacado de la clase y Naruto el idiota sin remedio.

Sasuke el chico introvertido que le cuesta confiar en los demás y Naruto el extrovertido que puede agradarle a cualquiera sin realizar ningún esfuerzo.

Era difícil de entender y él no era bueno con las palabras para intentar explicarlo, pero a pesar de todo...

Naruto y él, eran increíblemente compatibles. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

 **Ellos estaban destinados a serlo todo;** **_amigos, rivales, enemigos, confidentes, familia..._**

—Hey, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó curioso. El vaho salió de su boca producto del frío que caía sobre ambos.

Las personas a su alrededor moviéndose como hormigas y ellos detenidos mirándose de frente ajenos del entorno apresurado que los rodea.

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar pero inmediatamente la cierra inseguro. Ninguna palabra salió de aquellos labios extrañamente temblorosos que le sonrieron como si buscara darse ánimos así mismo.

Su mano apretó la maleta de Naruto que ayudaba a cargar contagiándosele el reciente nerviosismo que su amigo transmitía en esos momentos.

— ¡Al demonio! —Se quejó entonces el rubio despeinándose en un arranque idiotez que Sasuke no supo interpretar.

Sasuke mordió sus labios inquieto porque aunque Naruto aún no dijese nada, tenía la sensación de saber lo que este quería decirle haciendo que su corazón temblara expectante.

¿Y si se equivocaba?

No, estaba seguro que no lo haría. Entre ellos nunca habían sido necesarias las palabras para entenderse completamente y a juzgar por los torpes movimientos que hacia Naruto con sus manos sobre sus cabellos rubios podía asegurar que este era consciente de ese hecho.

La bocina del tren anunciando su llegada provocó que las personas, que antes caminaban impacientes por la espera, comenzaran a amontonarse cerca de la línea amarilla. Notó como Naruto dudaba unos momentos en proseguir debido al poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Pensó entonces que era mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión. No quería que Naruto perdiera el tren por su culpa — Será mejor que...

—Sasuke, realmente me gustas.

**_...Amantes y almas gemelas. Todo._ **

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal por la sorpresa y la maleta que antes sostenía cayó al suelo pesadamente al quitar el soporte que brindaba su mano. Naruto siempre había sido un torpe y un cabeza hueca, pero a la vez, era el número uno en sorprenderlo como nadie.

— ¡Me gustas! —Repitió Naruto soltando las maletas que él mismo cargaba— ¡Me gustas mucho 'ttebayo!

En otro momento lo habría golpeado por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar en público, pero en esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo. No teniendo el tren de frente recibiendo a toda esa gente que murmuraba cosas mientras los observaban curiosos por saber cómo termina el melodrama con ellos de protagonistas.

—Tu tren —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—No podría importarme menos en este momento 'ttebayo.

Tembló ligeramente. El aliento de Naruto calentando su mejilla izquierda al hablar y su mano atrevida sujetando su mentón obligándolo a corresponder la mirada que le enviaba. Esos ojos azules nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos como en aquel entonces.

Nervios, curiosidad, vergüenza y una pizca de miedo causada por la incertidumbre que le provocaba su silencio. Las emociones que lograba identificar en Naruto con solo mirarlo se combinaban con las suyas provocándole un cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago.

El asistente de viaje hizo sonar el silbato anunciando la despedida. Entonces Naruto sonrió.

Una última mirada antes de entrecerrar sus párpados. Sus manos presionando contra la ropa de Naruto para acercarlo y las manos de este posándose sobre su espalda.

El final perfecto para el melodrama romántico que venían desarrollando durante años y que dejó a la audiencia más que satisfecha con su desenlace.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que esa sería la única vez en su vida en la que alguien le aplaudiría con tanto entusiasmo un beso.

Naruto fue el primero en separarse. La expresión que este tenía en su rostro era difícil de describir para él porque no sabía que el rubio podía desprender aún más felicidad de la que siempre irradiaba.

—Entonces, ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos? —Cuestionó Naruto queriendo estar seguro de sus resoluciones.

Tomó la maleta que había dejado caer desconsideradamente y la levantó acercándola al rubio antes de responder — ¿Tengo otra alternativa?

— ¡Agh! ¡Sí que eres bastardo!

Sonrió levemente haciendo que Naruto dejara de quejarse como niño escandaloso relajando su expresión de inmediato. Estaba seguro de que Naruto lo entendía perfectamente sin que tuviese que decírselo.

— ¡Hey, chico! —Gritó el asistente de viaje desde una de las puertas abiertas del tren— ¡No podemos seguir prolongando la salida! ¡Tenemos un itinerario que cumplir!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡¿No ve que es difícil?!

Negó con la cabeza cuando Naruto comenzó a discutir estúpidamente con el asistente — Déjalo ya, maldición. Tú eres el único culpable de que no tengamos más tiempo.

— ¿Yo? —El rubio se hizo el desentendido mientras tomaba todas sus maletas como podía— ¡¿Por qué me estás culpando?!

Resopló— ¿Quién fue el que se declaró justo cuando tiene que irse? Usa un poco más la cabeza, Naruto.

— ¡Eso! —Admiró como Naruto pestañeó repetidas veces antes de empezar a reír con nerviosismo cayendo en cuenta que efectivamente él fue quien decidió un momento como ese para declararse— ¿Eh?, jeje, puede que tengas razón 'ttebayo —Se disculpó avergonzado— ¡Pero habríamos tenido más tiempo de no ser porque te me quedaste mirando como idiota!

Estaba seguro de que él y el asistente reviraron los ojos al mismo tiempo ante eso. Naruto nunca quería perder ante él sin importar la situación.

El golpeteo insistente del pie del asistente sobre el piso de metal del tren fue lo que lo llevó a desistir por esa vez.

—Ya vete —Ordenó dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro recibiendo un mohín disgustado y algo triste por parte del otro— Volverás de todas formas ¿No? Deja de arruinarles el viaje a las demás personas.

—Hum... está bien —Se resignó el rubio— ¿Me das otro beso?

— ¡Nos vamos! —Avisó el asistente dejando claro que no iba a esperar más.

Sasuke le dio otro empujón apurándolo— Deja de actuar como idiota y vete para que pueda largarme a mi casa de una vez, joder.

— ¡Que ya voy! —Naruto terminó subiéndose al transporte observándolo desde la ventana infeliz.

Le sonrió socarronamente desde fuera antes de alzar una ceja curioso al ver que Naruto aprovechando que los vidrios se empañaban rápidos por el frio escribía algo que le hizo olvidarse completamente del clima.

**"¡Te amo, Sasuke! No me olvides 'ttebayo!"**

Sentía sus mejillas calientes al igual que sus orejas. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño, fingiendo disgusto en vano, pues sabía que de todas formas Naruto podía ver a través de su máscara de indiferencia.

—Que letra más fea tiene Naruto —Se burló permitiéndose sonreír levemente antes de que el tren finalmente desapareciera de su campo de visión.

Observó los rieles vacíos unos momentos.

La sensación indescriptible sobre sus labios provocada por el beso de Naruto se mantendría durante semanas consolando su ausencia. En más de una ocasión, se le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de que Naruto le había hecho algún hechizo extraño y por eso lo sentía aún cerca a pesar de la distancia.

Naruto llevaba años viviendo en la ciudad natal de su madre junto a ella. El trabajo de Minato los había obligado a mudarse cuando ambos tenían trece años.

Recordaba sin poder evitarlo cada vez que pasaba por la estación, la primera vez que despidió a un muy triste Naruto que no dejaba de prometerle que vendría a visitarlo.

— ¿Y si te olvido? —Le había preguntado cruelmente aquella vez.

La expresión sombría que puso el rubio nunca combinó con la sonrisa que se empecinaba en mantener, como si con ella intentara defenderse de algún mal externo.

—Entonces tendré que hacer que me recuerdes —Respondió con seguridad Naruto, sorprendiéndolo como siempre— Sin importar lo que cueste, no dejaré que me olvides 'ttebayo.

Ah. Había magia en esas palabras cursis. Simplemente se sintió incapaz de escuchar algo más.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo —Aseguró, finalizando lo que él mismo había comenzado.

Pudo haberlo dicho sin otro motivo más que el de escapar de lo que comenzaba a provocarle el rubio con su determinación, pero en el fondo lo decía enserio.

Naruto era alguien difícil de olvidar para él. Sobre todo cuando Naruto era el tipo de persona que cumplía con sus promesas.

Si ya antes Naruto lo bombardeaba con mensajes, después de la confesión estos aumentaron significativamente. Contra todo pronóstico, a pesar de ser una persona que odiara la insistencia, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo recibir una tonelada de mensajes a cualquier hora del día.

En algún momento de su vida escuchó que tener una relación a la distancia era una causa inútil y sin sentido. Él no lograba entender los diversos motivos que la gente daba para respaldar aquella afirmación.

Para ellos, la distancia solo volvía más fuerte el sentimiento que compartían. El cual parecía desbordarse de cada rincón de su cuerpo en cada encuentro buscando hacerse notar.

— ¡Sasuke! —Había gritado Naruto apenas se bajó del tren empujando un par de personas para llegar a su lado. Las maletas fueron rápidamente olvidadas en el suelo ya que las manos que las sostenían ahora se encontraban aferradas en la espalda de su novio.

El nombrado lo recibió por instinto de la misma manera, aferrándose de su cuerpo en un anhelado abrazo con el que habían estado fantaseando por semanas.

—Te extrañé tanto, 'ttebayo.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, idiota ¿Cuándo planeabas volver? —Le había regañado ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro, disfrutando el olor que desprendía.

—Lo sé, Sasuke, pero te dije que volvería.

Naruto lo había obligado a separarse para mirarlo profundamente a los ojos con esa determinación que a Sasuke a veces le asustaba.

—Siempre volveré a ti 'ttebayo.

En esa ocasión había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa para besarlo, porque aquella era la única manera en la que podría transmitirle lo mucho que agradecía sus palabras.

Sin dudarlo, no era una causa perdida esperar a Naruto el tiempo que sea necesario si esos reencuentros tan especiales eran la recompensa que obtendría por su paciencia. Con ello en mente, las despedidas dejaron de ser difíciles.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, la espera comenzó a acortarse y las visitas de Naruto comenzaron a ser más prolongadas. En un comienzo solo duraban un par de días, ahora fácilmente pasaban de la semana llegando al punto en que fue inevitable preguntar la razón de ello.

—Es porque realmente quiero estar contigo, Sasuke —Le respondió Naruto, recostado a su lado en la cama mientras le acariciaba el costado con su mano inquieta.

— ¿No te meterás en problemas por estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo? —Insistió, sintiéndose un poco culpable de ocupar tanto tiempo en la vida de Naruto.

— ¿Mh? Ne, ya soy un adulto, Sasuke 'ttebayo.

Sasuke solo reviró los ojos ante eso.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó el rubio de inmediato, dejando tiesa la mano sobre el hueso de su cadera— No te burles, bastardo. ¡Para que lo sepas, he estado pensando en mudarme por mi cuenta!

— ¿Qué? —Eso si era algo que no se esperaba.

Naruto desvió la mirada nervioso. Al parecer se le escapó sin querer esa información.

—Habla.

—Tsk. No planeaba decírtelo todavía, pero... —Naruto dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de devolverle la mirada— De verdad quiero tener la posibilidad de verte en cualquier momento, sin tener que viajar horas para ello y además, Konoha es el lugar en el que crecí. Todo lo que amo se encuentra en este lugar.

Esa era demasiada información que procesar y su silencio lo hizo notar preocupando a Naruto sin querer.

—Sasuke, ¿En qué piensas?

—En sí un idiota como tú podrá sobrevivir solo en una ciudad como esta.

— ¡Agh, si serás bastardo!

La verdad es que nunca admitiría abiertamente lo feliz que le hacía saber que Naruto comenzaba a proyectarse en serio con él, por lo que lo despeinó aún más molestándolo.

— ¡¿Y ESO PORQUÉ FUE?! —Se quejó el rubio de inmediato.

—De consuelo —Respondió formando una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios— Es imposible que puedas mudarte pronto, así que deja de soñar, idiota.

— ¡Ya verás que sí, bastardo! ¡Te lo voy a demostrar! ¡Conseguiré el mejor departamento del mundo en poco tiempo y cuando eso pase tendrás que pedirme disculpas de rodillas!

—Ya veremos, tarado.

En el fondo, Sasuke sabía que Naruto lo conseguiría más rápido de lo que creía.

Y así ocurrió.

No fue hasta pasado un mes que la noticia de que Naruto se mudaría definitivamente a Konoha llegó a sus oídos, pero por parte de la persona menos pensada.

— Temo que alguno de los dos termine aventando al otro por la ventana —Dijo Charasuke comiéndose el helado a medio terminar que había dejado en la nevera— Menma tiene un carácter complicado, ya sabes, no me lo imagino conviviendo con Naruto en el mismo espacio.

Sasuke, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados escuchando al chismoso de su primo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto con el hecho de que Naruto le ocultara el pequeño detalle de que alquilaría un departamento con Menma, alias **_"el bastardo amor platónico secreto"_** de su primo Charasuke.

Para Sasuke era más que obvio que entre esos dos había algo, no por nada se la pasaban peleando día y noche como parejas recién casadas. Aun así Charasuke insistía en hacerse el desentendido con el tema mientras fingía estar preocupado por él como excusa para meterse en su privacidad. Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar que todo ese interés que le estaba poniendo Charasuke encima era para asegurarse de que no descubriera la relación que tenía con Menma.

Como si a él le importara eso...

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tú sabes eso? ¿No que Menma y tú están peleados?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no —Mintió descaradamente el moreno sin importarle haber estado minutos antes escribiéndole un montón de mensajes de odio al Namikaze justo en sus narices— ¡Wow! Mira, a esta hora salen las chicas del trabajo. Iré a darme una vuelta al centro. Por cierto, ya que Naruto se está quedando en Konoha por lo de la mudanza, podrían venir mañana a mi departamento a pasar el rato.

Charasuke huyó después de eso y él no le dio mayor importancia. Después de todo, no era asunto suyo.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué rayos Naruto no le había dicho que viviría con Menma?

Por suerte la respuesta que le dio el rubio al día siguiente fue lo suficientemente convincente como para dejarlo medianamente satisfecho. Suponía que Menma no sería algo de lo cual debía preocuparse y por ende, este no interferiría en la vida de ambos.

— ¡Voy saliendo!

O eso era lo que creía, hasta ese momento.

Abochornado, con las gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente producto del movimiento anterior, le lanzó lo primero que encontró a su alcance a Naruto ni bien escuchó la voz de Menma detrás de la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

— ¡Nos escuchó! —Reclamó sintiendo que los colores se le iban al rostro. ¡Dios, habían tenido relaciones con Menma presente! De seguro ese tipo iría derechito a decírselo a Charasuke.

De solo imaginar lo mucho que este le fastidiaría le provocaban inmensas ganas de hundirse en un hoyo.

— ¡Debiste tener más cuidado, idiota!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no sabía que estaba aquí 'ttebayo!

Buscó inmediatamente algo más que lanzarle al idiota de su novio sin esperarse que este aprovechando los pocos segundos de distracción se le abalanzara encima inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo.

—Déjame —Advirtió.

— ¡Sasuke, tranquilo! ¡Menma no dirá nada, ya hablaré con él!

Se removió bruscamente para sacárselo de encima en vano— ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que nos escuchó!

Naruto enrojeció avergonzado pero no por eso se salió de encima, el muy maldito.

—Ya. Entiendo, entiendo, pero... ¡Ya no se puede hacer nada!

—Aún estoy a tiempo de causarle un accidente que le haga perder la memoria.

—Bastardo, no hablas en serio —El temblor repentino en el cuerpo de Naruto demostraba lo asustado que estaba de solo imaginárselo.

—Quítate de encima, Naruto.

— ¡No lo haré 'ttebayo!

Era increíble cómo no habían pasado ni dos horas y ya se estaban peleando otra vez.

Manotazos iban y venían pero el desgraciado se negaba a salir de encima.

—Ah —Gimió alto cuando Naruto decidió cambiar de estrategia haciéndole un oral— Estúpido... cabeza hueca —Se quejó tirándole del cabello en venganza.

Naruto simplemente gruñó adolorido pero no retiró el pene de su boca.

Los dedos de sus pies se doblaban ante cada succión que le erizaba la piel dejándolo fuera de combate. Sin duda eso era jugar sucio.

—Mh, Naruto...

El rubio al entenderlo sujetó la base con una de sus manos moviéndola de arriba abajo sin dejar de ensalivar el glande con insistencia. Volvió a tirarle el cabello pero esta vez buscando sostenerse en medio del orgasmo que le hacía temblar el cuerpo y nublaba sus sentidos.

La imagen a continuación de Naruto limpiándose el semen de sus labios era demasiado erótica. Se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando el antebrazo en su frente mientras respiraba agitado. Eso era vergonzoso.

—Eres ah... un maldito —Soltó entre jadeos.

—Sí, si... —Le dio la razón Naruto sabiéndose ganador.

Permitió que esos brazos le abrazaran pero no el beso que Naruto tenía toda la intensión de darle interponiendo el brazo que antes posaba en su frente entre sus bocas.

—Qué asco.

Ahora era Naruto quien rodaba los ojos — Quien te entiende, Sasuke bastardo.

No pudo responder a eso porque inmediatamente esos labios que había rechazado se posaron sobre su cuello succionando una importante porción de piel en la que de seguro quedaría una marca.

Ah, ¿Por qué estaban peleando? No podía recordar. Prefirió rendirse a las caricias de su novio y olvidar lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Por suerte, Menma no dijo ni preguntó nada en los siguientes días. Eso le daba un punto a favor en su escala de apreciación.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, la actitud desconsiderada de Menma hacia todo lo que le rodeaba comenzaba a causar un efecto negativo en su vida.

Y con negativo se refería a Charasuke metido en su casa invadiendo su privacidad descaradamente.

—Sasuke, hay algo que me tiene terriblemente inquieto desde que llegué.

Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja expectante.

Su primo en el último tiempo prácticamente vivía en su casa y parecía no haber forma de sacarlo de ahí, lo peor es que traía un humor demasiado insoportable (según él)

— ¿Quién te hizo ese chupón en el cuello? —Súper insoportable.

Inmediatamente soltó una maldición en su cabeza por no haberse asegurado de cubrir correctamente la marca que le había hecho Naruto días atrás.

—Tsk, no molestes —Lo apartó con el brazo pues Charasuke se le había acercado para ver mejor su cuello— Es una picadura de insecto.

—Aja —Exclamó su primo sin creerle—Entonces, ¿Ese chupón? —Insistió en el tema haciendo que Sasuke le lanzara una mirada matadora— ¡Ay! Juro que no diré nada.

Desconectó su cerebro pero no el tiempo suficiente, pues justo cuando creyó que Charasuke se había callado escuchó la pregunta más vergonzosa que le habían hecho en su vida.

— ¿Quién fue, cómo fue y qué tan rico fue?

Frunció el ceño en un intento estúpido por ocultar su sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza que le causaba el asunto. ¡Charasuke era demasiado desvergonzado! Sentía la impaciente mirada del otro sobre él, analizando cada detalle en sus reacciones. Así es como debía sentirse los sospechosos en los interrogatorios policiales.

—Sasuke, traje la cena.

La voz de Itachi nunca le había parecido tan maravillosa como en esos momentos, pero Charasuke no parecía pensar igual que él pues soltó un bufido inconforme.

— ¿Podemos comer ya? —Pidió al mayor sabiendo que este no podía negarse a ninguno de sus caprichos.

Itachi de inmediato supo que algo ahí andaba mal pero no preguntó al respecto y solo le siguió la corriente.

—Seguro, ¿Quieres también, Charasuke?

No le dio tiempo a su primo de contestar. Inmediatamente se había volteado a Charasuke para echarlo con la mirada.

—Charasuke tiene asuntos importantes que tratar con Menma —Soltó en venganza. Admiró con regocijo como la simple mención del Namikaze era suficiente para perturbar la paz de su primo, logrando ponerlo nervioso al instante.

— ¡QUE NO PASA NADA CON MENMA! —Contradijo Charasuke escandalizado — ¡Lo siento, Itachi! Pero ALGUIEN —enfatizó en la palabra casi gritándole en el oído a Sasuke— me está echando ¡Así que mejor me voy!

Sasuke simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se largara de una vez y Charasuke aprovechó que Itachi le daba la espalda al estar ocupado buscando los platos para mostrarle el dedo medio en respuesta.

 _"Que infantil..."_ Pensó con pena ajena, arrugando la nariz en disgusto.

— ¿Por qué estaban peleando? —Preguntó entonces su hermano mayor sentado a su lado.

Dirigió su atención a la comida delante suyo— Porque no me deja en paz.

—Sasuke —Sabia por la manera tranquila y paciente con la que Itachi pronunciaba su nombre que le caería un sermón— Sabes que Charasuke no está realmente intentando molestarte ¿Verdad? Él posiblemente te ve como un hermano. Piensa en eso.

Reviró los ojos recibiendo un golpe con dos dedos en su frente por parte de Itachi —Lo entiendo —Se quejó sobándose.

—Eso quiero creer —Suspiró Itachi sin probar bocado— Entonces, ¿Ese chupón?

¡AH! Se atoró sin poder evitarlo con un pedazo de carne por la impresión. Se dio varios golpes en el pecho intentando pasarlo satisfactoriamente.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Por qué haces esa clase de preguntas de pronto? —Alegó inquieto, dejando los cubiertos para cubrirse el cuello.

—Lo siento, pero es que Naruto-kun realmente se pasó esta vez. Parece hasta doloroso.

—Espera — Pidió estirando una mano— ¿Naruto?

—Sí, Naruto-kun ¿O acaso tienes otro novio?

Cuando era pequeño tenía la creencia de que su hermano era una especie de Dios que todo lo sabe y era por razones como estas las que hacían que creyera que realmente lo era.

Él no le había dicho nada a Itachi sobre Naruto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Entrecerró los ojos curioso. Era inútil intentar ocultarle algo a su gran hermano mayor.

Itachi simplemente le sonrió con cariño como siempre solía hacerlo— Soy tu hermano, Sasuke. Claro que lo sabía.

Si, Itachi debía ser una especie de Dios definitivamente. Por algo debía sentir tanta admiración y aprecio hacia este más que a sus propios padres.

—Hmp. Entonces ¿Sabes también que rayos pasa con Charasuke?

El mayor rió — Algo así —Respondió sin querer ahondar en detalles— Pero, lo importante es que tengo el presentimiento de que sus problemas van a resolverse pronto.

Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja temiendo preguntar algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse. No fue hasta unos días después, cuando Naruto le envió un mensaje preocupado por el bienestar de Charasuke ante el extraño buen humor repentino de Menma, que confirmó sus teorías relacionadas a que su hermano efectivamente conocía todos los secretos del universo, al parecer.

Las cosas después de eso se volvieron extrañamente tranquilas. Naruto y él solían reunirse con bastante frecuencia a cualquier hora del día disfrutando de la libertad de vivir cerca el uno del otro, pero había algo que estaba comenzando a molestarle, impidiéndole disfrutar por completo de sus momentos con el rubio.

—Te digo que Charasuke apareció en medio de la mañana con el desayuno para Menma ¿No es extraño? —Decía Naruto, quien últimamente no dejaba de hablar de la extraña relación que tenían sus primos ahora.

 _"Extraño no. Diría que es demasiado obvio"_ Respondió en su cabezaal mismo tiempo que recordaba que Charasuke hacía tiempo no iba a su casa a fastidiar. Al parecer era porque ahora iba a meterse al departamento que compartían los rubios y eso le molestaba enormemente.

—Y el otro día también...

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Charasuke? —Le cortó con fastidio.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego soltó una risita por lo bajo— Oh, ne. No me digas que estas celoso, Sasuke.

El nombrado de inmediato le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch!

—En tus sueños, tarado.

—Que bruto, Sasuke bastardo —Se siguió quejando el rubio pero aun así no le soltaba la mano.

Era tarde por la noche y ambos se les había ocurrido salir a dar una vuelta por las calles oscuras buscando algún puesto de comida para llevar.

—Oye, Sasuke —Lo llamó de pronto el rubio— Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, ¿Qué es?

—Itachi lo sabe —Respondió sin inmutarse.

Naruto por su parte no pareció entenderlo — ¿Qué sabe?

—Lo nuestro —Resopló.

— ¿Lo nuestro? —Cuestionó aun sin entender— ¿A-ah? ¡AH! ¡¿Lo nuestro 'ttebayo?!

— ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje o qué?

—Ya, ya entendí —Se disculpó avergonzado el rubio— ¿Tú... se lo dijiste?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro armándose de paciencia pues creía que esa noche la necesitaría — No, él lo descubrió por su cuenta. Dijo que lo sabía desde antes.

—Wow, Itachi sí que es genial 'ttebayo —Los ojos de Naruto parecieron brillar de admiración— Supongo que lo aprueba.

—Lo hace —Afirmó sintiéndose igual de tranquilo que Naruto en esos momentos.

—Entonces, si el hermano mayor lo aprueba. Nuestros padres también lo harán —Dijo con confianza transmitiéndole seguridad con su luminosa sonrisa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el puesto de comida ubicado más adelante.

—Si tú lo dices —Fue lo único que respondió agradeciendo la mano que presionaba sobre la suya transmitiéndole seguridad.

La señora que atendía el puesto de croquetas de pescado se les quedó viendo en sorpresa unos momentos al verlos tomados de la mano cuando se pararon delante de ella.

—Oh, perdón mi intromisión, ¿Son ustedes novios? —Preguntó la señora de edad con una sonrisa simpática mientras buscaba el cambio.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso recibiendo con su mano desocupada las brochetas que compraron— Lo somos jeje. ¿A qué somos una buena pareja?

—Naruto — Le reprendió creyendo que incomodaban a la señora pero esta simplemente asintió en afirmación para su sorpresa.

—Lo son y se ven muy enamorados. Mucha suerte, muchachos.

Agradeció por educación un tanto avergonzado, pero por dentro no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Era incómodo, no entendía por qué su corazón no dejaba de golpear contra su pecho con insistencia cuando Naruto afirmó con orgullo que ambos estaban juntos.

Su novio le acarició con cariño la mano que tenía entrelazada con el pulgar mientras ambos caminaban en silencio, relajándolo.

Mierda, si cualquier persona era capaz de darse cuenta era porque realmente debía estar muy enamorado de Naruto. Lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que sea que estaba haciendo para que los demás los descubrieran tan fácilmente.

Llegado a este punto, no le importaba que todo el mundo se enterara.

—Ains~ Se ven lindos juntos —Fue el comentario de Charasuke que sonreía divertido por la situación que estaba presenciando sin dejar de aplaudir— ¡Demonios! Debimos haber apostado.

Bueno, casi todos.

—Yo habría ganado de todas formas, eres demasiado lento —Replicó Menma sin inmutarse.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Sasuke es muy discreto y cuidadoso!

Menma soltó una carcajada observándolos a ambos. Sasuke sintió la pesada mirada divertida de esos ojos azules sobre él, entendiendo perfectamente lo que este quería transmitirle— Diría que no mucho.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro recordando el bochorno de días anteriores cuando fueron "descubiertos" por Menma teniendo relaciones.

No debió haberse dejado influenciar por Naruto. Charasuke era una de esas personas que prefería que jamás en su vida se enterara de que tenía una relación porque estaba seguro que este lo molestaría eternamente por ello cada vez que pudiera.

—Salgan de mi casa.

Por suerte su primo era obediente cuando estaba cerca de Menma o de lo contrario tendría que haberlo echado a patadas.

—Esto es un desastre —Se quejó apenas entró a la casa de vuelta, quitándose la camisa mojada con la cerveza que Charasuke le había lanzado hace unos momentos antes de que los pillaran besándose en el jardín.

—Ne, Sasuke, no seas así —Resopló Naruto intentando volver a traer paz y tranquilidad— Él de todas formas se iba a enterar por Menma ¡NO! —Se agachó olvidando su discurso cuando lo vió tomar la lata de cerveza devuelta temiendo que esta vez fuera a dar a su cabeza justo como había pasado con Charasuke.

—Tsk. Ya cállate, maldición.

—Paz, Sasuke, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? —Preguntó acercándosele con cuidado para luego atreverse a abrazarlo por la cintura buscando subirle el ánimo — Algo como...

—Limpiar, buena idea —Le interrumpió con cara de pocos amigos, alejándolo— Quiero todo limpio para cuando vuelva —Ordenó apresurándose a ir por las escaleras, ignorando los gritos indignados de su pareja.

Sin dudas, se vengaría de Charasuke sin importarle que Naruto no estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Lo anotaría en su lista.

Por suerte no recibió ningún mensaje de Charasuke burlándose de él en el transcurso de la tarde, por lo que pudo continuar tranquilamente con la película que estaba viendo junto a Naruto sin mayores contratiempos, lo cual le causó extrañeza.

Se imaginaba que su primo al enterarse de que salía con Naruto le haría la vida imposible, en cambio pasaban las horas y nada sucedía ¿Por qué? Naruto terminó yéndose a entradas de la noche y su celular seguía sin notificarle de ningún mensaje.

Sin dudas Menma debía estarlo manteniendo bastante ocupado en esos momentos como para siquiera darle tiempo de tomar el celular.

Realmente ocupado.

— ¡En la cocina 'ttebayo! —Contó Naruto casi con trauma apenas llegó a su casa después de haberle llamado pidiendo que lo dejara quedarse con él esa noche.

Sin dudas, demasiado ocupado.

— ¿Estaba limpia? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, sintiéndose más perturbado por lo antihigiénico de la situación que de esta en sí.

— ¡Agh! ¡No tengo idea! ¡Solo miré por un segundo 'ttebayo!

—Hm, imaginaba que Charasuke estaría dispuesto a hacer algo como eso.

—No lo entiendo, Sasuke —Y ahí seguía Naruto con sus líos mentales— ¡Se estaban casi matando en palabras de odio hace un tiempo y ahora los encuentro teniendo sexo! ¡¿Qué demonios se traen ellos dos?!

—Por Dios, Naruto. Felicidades, tu idiotez está rebasando el límite de lo conocido —Se burló manteniendo la mano en el interruptor de la lámpara para apagarla— Es obvio que esos dos están saliendo. O eso es lo que quiero creer —Añadió eso último después de pensársela bien. Es que con Charasuke nunca se sabía.

— ¡¿Saliendo?! —Parecía que Naruto realmente había cogido un trauma, como si fuera un niño chiquito que acaba de ver a sus padres follar— Diablos, ¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer 'ttebayo.

—Ni yo, pero parece que así son las cosas. Ya duérmete, maldición —Se quejó agotado de toda esa charla, dándole la espalda con toda la intensión de dormir.

—Ne, ne, Sasuke —Naruto se le apegó a la espalda abrazándolo— No creo que pueda dormir tan fácilmente 'ttebayo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentir como una de las piernas de Naruto buscaba colarse entre las suyas mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban sobre su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones sobre la ropa.

—Ayúdame, Sasuke —Suplicó el rubio con la voz ronca en su oído haciéndolo estremecer.

Estaba a nada de voltearse para besarlo cuando la luz de su habitación se encendió de la nada en un claro recordatorio de que no estaban solos en casa.

—Naruto-kun, tenemos habitaciones de invitados, ¿Sabes?

—Itachi —Se quejó al reconocer la voz de su hermano quien veía al rubio desde el marco de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Pero...! —La mirada que le dedicó Itachi realmente debió haber sido intimidante para hacer tragar a Naruto de esa forma— P-pero... solo le estaba deseando las buenas noches 'ttebayo —Mintió temiendo por su vida. Después de todo Naruto sabía que a pesar de que Itachi aceptaba la relación entre ambos, no toleraría que hicieran cosas indebidas en la casa de sus padres.

—Bien, entonces te conduciré a tu habitación —Se ofreció el mayor sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Naruto simplemente hizo un mohín disgustado y no le quedó de otra más que levantarse— Buenas noches, Sasuke —Dijo resignado saliendo un poco asustado de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, hermanito —Deseó Itachi con fingida amabilidad antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta dejándolo en la solitaria oscuridad.

—Por lo menos no nos descubrió mientras hacíamos algo...

Ese ya era un avance.

Por desgracia no pudo despedirse de Naruto antes de que este se fuera a su casa por la mañana. Según lo que le había dicho Itachi, su novio había querido partir temprano porque tenía asuntos que resolver con Menma. Estaba seguro de que la verdadera razón por la que Naruto decidió irse tan pronto era por lo mucho que Itachi parecía intimidarlo.

Solo esperaba que su pobre novio no volviera a traumarse.

Estuvo atento durante toda la mañana a cualquier llamada o mensaje por parte de Naruto, pero nada. Sin querer comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía por Charasuke que Menma podía volverse bastante peligroso cuando estaba enojado por lo que no podía simplemente quedarse tranquilo.

Esperó un par de horas más sin recibir respuesta alguna a sus mensajes. Bien, era suficiente, debía averiguar qué había pasado con Naruto.

Estaba a nada de salir de su casa cuando se encontró a Charasuke con el brazo a mitad de camino en dirección hacia el timbre.

— ¡Sasuke! —Saludó el moreno extrañamente contento de verlo.

Joder, ¿Charasuke había ido para molestarlo? No gracias. Intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el maldito de su primo usó la vieja técnica de poner el pie en la puerta impidiendo que la cerrara. De seguro en el pasado Charasuke usó la misma técnica para evitar el rechazo de alguna conquista.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Conversar.

— ¿De qué?

— ¡Déjame pasar, maldición! ¡Duele!

Dejó de ejercer fuerza en la puerta y simplemente la dejó abierta permitiendo que el otro entrara. Se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no quise reaccionar así ayer.

Bueno, nada lo habría preparado para recibir una disculpa por parte de Charasuke. Se le quedó viendo como si fuera un extraño.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice, fue algo del momento —Su primo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Viniste a disculparte? —Cuestionó incrédulo.

—En parte —Respondió sentándose en el otro sillón manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos— También vine a decirte que sí estoy saliendo con Menma.

—Eso ya lo sabía —Se quejó— Naruto los vio follando en la cocina anoche.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Enserio?! —Charasuke lejos de verse avergonzado parecía emocionado con la idea. Gruñó molesto— Excelente, eso explica porque nos veía tan raro hace poco, jaja —Se rió quitándole importancia al asunto— Bien, entonces, ahora puedo proseguir con lo importante.

— ¿Hay algo más?

—Por supuesto —Charasuke se puso serio de pronto— Sasuke, ¿No crees que es hora de dejar el nido? ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estoy pensando en traer a Menma a vivir a mi departamento?

Oh, eso sí era una confesión increíble. Nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que Charasuke decidiera formalizar de verdad una relación, pero mucho más importante, si Menma se iba a vivir con Charasuke, significaba que Naruto quedaría solo en el departamento que habían alquilado entre ambos.

Charasuke sonrió al notar que le había entendido — ¿Qué opinas? Tú con tu chico y yo con el mío. Todos felices.

—Por un momento creí que sugerirías que viviéramos todos juntos.

—La verdad es que consideré esa opción, pero luego me puse a pensar en lo mucho que eso limitaría mi vida sexual y ya no me sonó a una muy buena idea.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja — ¿A qué se refieres?

—A que... —Charasuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa de pronto — Oh, no me digas que solo lo han hecho en la habitación.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Joder, justo cuando creía que Charasuke no venía con la intensión de fastidiarlo le daba material para hacerlo.

—Aw, que son tiernos —Se burló su primo soltando una risita divertido mientras se le acercaba un poquito más para decirle en un tono misterioso — ¿Quieres saber por qué ya no tengo pecera?

— ¡Por Dios, Charasuke!

El moreno se carcajeó escandalosamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Ah~ que divertido—Se limpió una lagrimilla—Es broma, es broma —Aclaró.

Sasuke no le creyó. La última vez que había ido al departamento de Charasuke notó la ausencia de la pecera por lo que era difícil creer en sus palabras.

—Como sea, ¿Te parece mi idea? Solo tienes que decirle a Naruto que quieres vivir con él y este no dudará en querer echar a Menma del departamento. ¡Y... —Aplaudió una vez de pronto— Ahí entro yo!

La verdad es que la idea de Charasuke le parecía fantástica. Bueno, omitiendo el hecho de tener que echar a Menma para tener su lugar (aunque no le importaría realmente). Después de todo, Naruto se había mudado a Konoha para estar más cerca de él dejando atrás a su familia y otras cosas.

Sasuke debía hacer un sacrificio también para estar a su lado. Además, sería una estupenda manera de confesarles a sus padres que estaban en una relación seria. De solo imaginar en la posibilidad de pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con su novio le producía una sensación agradable en su pecho.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo —Dijo a Charasuke que de un brinco se levantó del sofá emocionado.

— ¡Vaya, creí que sería más difícil convencerte! —Confesó el moreno emocionado— ¡Te regalaré una mesa de comedor como regalo de bodas! —Bromeó.

— ¿Para qué voy a querer una mesa de comedor?

La sonrisa que le dedicó Charasuke le hizo arrepentirse de su pregunta, sobre todo cuando este se le acercó para murmurarle algunas cosas vergonzosas al oído.

—Así que deberías aceptarla.

Vaya, sin duda, habían estado pasando cosas demasiado impactantes en el último tiempo. Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a Charasuke por desvergonzado.

Pues claro que aceptaría la mesa.

Y hasta quizás la estrenaba con Naruto. Se aseguraría de que fuera de buena calidad antes dé.

Bueno, tampoco seria malo que él la eligiera.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? Estoy asustado —Bromeó Charasuke— No quiero morir aún.

—Nada de eso —Aclaró dirigiéndose a la puerta— Vamos a ver unos muebles. Esperó que tengas suficiente dinero —Advirtió sonriéndole con malicia al verlo temblar.

Bien. Esa sería su venganza por lo de la lata.

La tarde fue bastante productiva la verdad. Naruto le había enviado el mensaje que esperaba justo cuando Charasuke había comenzado a lloriquear por el precio el mueble que había escogido. Ignoró a Charasuke mientras se texteaba con su novio unos momentos.

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirle a Menma? —Preguntó de pronto sin dejar de mirar atento la pantalla de su celular en donde se podía apreciar que Naruto estaba escribiendo algo.

— ¿Sobre la mudanza? —Cuestionó— La verdad es que pronto, pero aún no se me ocurre cómo planteárselo ¡Es que es muy vergonzoso!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin entender, ¿Cómo es que su primo se avergonzaba por cosas como esas y no por las que realmente debería sentir vergüenza? Nunca entendería a Charasuke.

—Por eso quieres que yo haga el primer movimiento con Naruto.

—Exactamente. Tan brillante como siempre.

Bufó.

—En lugar de complicar tanto las cosas, reunámonos como siempre esta noche y lo decimos directamente.

— ¿Así de fácil? —Cuestionó Charasuke un poco incrédulo— ¿Dónde está el drama en el asunto? ¡Ya! ¡ENTENDÍ! —Dejó de quejarse apenas vio las intenciones de Sasuke de golpearlo— ¡Hoy lo haremos! ¡Llegaremos de sorpresa!

De verdad nunca entendería porqué a su primo le gustaba tanto complicarse. Aun así prefirió hacerle caso y llegar más tarde junto a él de sorpresa en el departamento de ambos rubios.

—Tará~ Sorpresa —Saludó Charasuke a Naruto quien había abierto la puerta. Menma no tardó en asomarse al recibidor al reconocer su voz.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado. Es que era demasiado raro que se apareciera sin avisar, y más encima junto a su primo.

Sasuke simplemente se adentró al departamento descubriendo la manera graciosa en que usaban el sofá de la sala como mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar con ustedes —dijo seriamente sin rodeos.

— ¡Demasiado directo! —Reclamó Charasuke que se le había apegado al brazo de Menma quien ahora lo observaba interrogante.

—Ya cállate, esta es tu idea después de todo.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó por tu cabeza ahora? —Preguntó toscamente Menma a su pareja preparándose para cualquier estupidez.

— ¡Ay! ¡No seas malo!

—Sasuke —Naruto lo llamó más preocupado que antes. Sasuke al no encontrar otra alternativa se sentó en el suelo frente a la televisión. Naruto no tardó en ir a su lado mientras los otros dos se sentaban de frente. Sintió las manos de Naruto en su espalda acariciándole, visiblemente preocupado por quien sabe qué cosa que debía estarse imaginando.

Decidió ser claro y conciso— Charasuke dijo que quería vivir con Menma —Soltó echando de cabeza a su primo que enrojeció hasta las orejas llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras se iba hacia atrás recostándose en el suelo avergonzado.

— ¡Agh! ¡Sasuke, no! —Se quejó el moreno y él sintió que por fin podía dar por finalizada su venganza. Menma lejos de parecer alterado o sorprendido veía divertido a Charasuke hacer drama desde el suelo.

— ¿Y por eso estabas tan serio? —Reclamó Naruto sintiendo que se le iba un enorme peso de encima— ¡Estaba de los nervios 'ttebayo! ¡Creí que era algo que nos involucraba a nosotros también, idiota!

—Si nos involucra —Aclaró de inmediato— Si Menma acepta... —Observó al nombrado que ahora le ponía atención con una ceja alzada. Se sonrojó un poco al sentirse el centro de atención — Entonces me mudo contigo, Naruto.

Admiró como su novio pareció sufrir un cúmulo de emociones en poco tiempo. Por un momento temió que a este no le pareciera la idea.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio 'ttebayo?! —Gritó Naruto emocionado. El brillo en sus ojos parecía capaz de cegar a cualquiera.

Abrumado por esa reacción asintió afirmativamente rehuyéndole la mirada.

— ¡Diablos! ¡¿Estoy soñando 'ttebayo?!

Como respuesta Menma le soltó un palmetazo brusco en la cabeza.

— ¡Agh! ¡Eso dolió, imbécil! —Se quejó alzando el puño dispuesto a devolverle el golpe pero Charasuke oliendo el peligro abrazó a Menma defendiéndolo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No lo golpees! No es su culpa ser tan bruto.

—Tsk. Mejor no me defiendas, tarado ¿O acaso quieres recibir un golpe en el trasero?

Charasuke mordió sus labios inquieto. Esa mirada dejaba en claro que esa advertencia lejos de asustarle, le gustó— Por favor. Uno fuerte que no me deje pararme en...

— ¡Charasuke! —Se quejó Sasuke de inmediato, interrumpiéndolo — No ahora, maldición.

Charasuke puso cara de no entender a qué venia ese regaño haciéndole revirar los ojos.

—Entonces —Retomó el tema— ¿Qué opinan?

— ¡Opino que Menma debería irse ahora mismo! —Gritó Naruto señalando a su primo que frunció el ceño molesto.

—Jo. ¿Me vas a echar tú? —Desafió en respuesta.

— ¡Charasuke, ayúdame 'ttebayo!

—Anda, cariñito. Tú, yo, en mi departamento. Tengo muchos muebles que mueren por ser brutalmente destrozados en medio del sexo.

— ¡Agh, hablando de eso! ¡No te irás sin pagarme la mesa!

—Charasuke pagará por ella —Avisó metiéndose.

— ¿De verdad? —Peguntaron los tres al unísono.

Fulminó con la mirada a Charasuke haciendo que este sudara asustado y dejara su inútil intento por salvarse de pagar por el mueble.

—Sí, sí, yo pagaré.

—Entonces si es así —Naruto parecía decidido en correr a Menma como dé lugar— Puedes irte, Menma.

El nombrado resopló con paciencia. Charasuke no dejaba de tironearle del brazo con insistencia. Se mantuvo callado unos momentos haciendo oídos sordos a los que lo echaban, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sasuke hasta que se decidió por fin.

—Está bien —Gruñó recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso de Charasuke — Pero primero me despediré correctamente de mi habitación.

Nadie entendió a qué se refería hasta que el rubio se levantó y jaló a Charasuke del brazo para que lo hiciera también antes de echárselo al hombro. Charasuke de inmediato comenzó a reír emocionado.

—Espera, ¿Qué van...? —Intentó preguntar Naruto antes de que desaparecieran en el pasillo pero el grito de Charasuke lo interrumpió.

— ¡Ah, Menma! ¡Esto es súper excitante!

El fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrándose a continuación provoco un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

Por Dios, ¿No iba a hacer lo que creía que harían, verdad?

— ¡Mh~!

Parece que sí.

— ¿Quieres ver la mesa que escogí? —Sugirió a Naruto que enrojecía de vergüenza.

—Vamos, 'ttebayo.

No tardaron en huir de allí por su propia salud mental. Sin dudas, esos dos eran muy diferentes de ellos.

Naruto le tomó la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio— Necesitaremos también una cama más grande —Se atrevió a decir.

Le jaló una patilla en reprimenda— Pervertido.

Naruto rió.

—Parece que les tomará algo de tiempo, ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres? —Quiso saber curioso el rubio.

—No, aun no.

—Ah, pues ¿Aprovechemos entonces?

Sonrió levemente observándolo con admiración.

Ah, ya todos lo sabían de todas formas. De seguro sus padres también a esas alturas y no les harían problema por ello. Ya era hora de disfrutar su vida correctamente junto a Naruto.

—Supongo que está bien.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
